All Kind Of Love
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Sinopse na fic. Adianto apenas que é Bella & Rose / Bella & Edward / Rose & Emmett. AVISO: contém femslash.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** All Kind of Love

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não pertence a mim, assim como seus personagens.

**Shipper:** Bella & Rose / Bella & Edward / Rose & Emmett

**Classificação:** NC-17. Contém linguagem adulta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é apaixonado por Bella desde que sua família se mudou para Nova York quando ele tinha apenas doze anos e ela dez. Foi amor à primeira vista. Os dois ficaram amigos, mas quando Edward resolvera se declarar, ele descobriu que seu amor estava indo para fora do país estudar em um colégio interno. Agora restava apenas esperar que ela voltasse para que ficassem juntos como Edward sempre sonhara.

Bella não fazia idéia da paixão secreta que o melhor amigo do seu irmão nutria por ela. Quando ela volta para casa aos dezoito anos, se surpreende com a mudança física do amiguinho magricela. Ele agora era um homem. Mas Bella não está nem um pouco interessada nele. Ela volta depois de oito anos e está apaixonada. E não é por Edward.

Edward não poderia ficar mais feliz com o retorno de Bella. Sonhara com esse momento durante longos oito anos. Mas o que ele não esperava era que ela chegasse acompanhada na sua festa de boas vindas. E mais choque ainda ele teve quando Bella apresentou a estonteante Rosalie Hale como sua namorada.

**PRÓLOGO**

O ano mais triste da minha vida foi, sem dúvida, 2002. Julho de 2002, para ser mais específico. O ano em que descobri que o amor da minha vida iria estudar em um colégio interno da Inglaterra. Quase tivera um ataque do coração quando Emmett me contara que seu pai tinha resolvido mandar Bella para fora do país. Pensei que minha vida fosse acabar naquele momento. Tudo bem que eu só tinha doze anos na época, mas eu já tinha certeza que Bella era a mulher da minha vida.

Ela não sabia disso, é claro. Afinal, como se conta a uma garota de dez anos que quer casar com ela? Mas eu criara coragem e estava pronto para me declarar.

Mas então Emmett me dera a notícia de que sua irmã estava partindo. Resolvi que era melhor deixar aquela declaração para a sua volta. E então ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

O problema era que Bella só voltaria para casa nas férias de inverno, quando eu sempre viajava com a minha família. Nos desencontramos em todos os anos. E apenas quando ela tinha dezesseis anos e eu dezoito, nos vimos rapidamente quando eu estava chegando em casa e ela estava saindo. Não trocamos mais que poucas palavras porque Tânia, a minha ficante na época, pulara em cima de mim chorando de saudades e eu só pude acenar enquanto Bella se afastava para o carro que lhe levaria para longe de mim mais uma vez.

Mas eu sabia que quando ela terminasse os estudos, essa tortura enfim acabaria. Poderia me declarar e nós ficaríamos juntos.

É claro que não tinha certeza se ela também era apaixonada por mim. Na verdade, duvidava que ela fosse. Mas nada que uns dias de conversa, charme e sedução não resolvesse. Faria com que ela se apaixonasse por mim de qualquer jeito. Nem que para isso precisasse me transformar no mais bobo e romântico homem de todos os tempos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Quando Emmett me confirmou o dia da chegada de Bella, eu desmarquei todos os meus compromissos. Tinha aula na faculdade, mas era sexta feira e a aula se resumia a enrolada básica com os professores de Filosofia e Metodologia e depois... Bar!

Não fui para a aula, é claro. A festa de boas vindas de Bella seria à noite e eu não queria chegar tarde. Não queria perder um segundo sequer do meu tempo ao lado dela.

Desmarquei uma sessão fotográfica para uma campanha de uma marca de relógios, alegando que tivera uma intoxicação alimentar e não parava de vomitar. Usei a tarde livre passando algumas horas no salão fazendo as unhas e a barba e aproveitei para aparar os cabelos de leve.

Emmett costumava me criticar por esses meus hábitos metrossexuais, mas quando se ganha a vida como modelo, cuidar da aparência é uma obrigação. Jamais poderia aparecer numa sessão fotográfica ou num desfile com a barba mal feita ou unhas sujas. Seria assinar meu atestado de óbito no mundo da moda.

Outra coisa que Emmett gostava de criticar era a minha profissão. Mas eu apenas trabalhava como modelo para não depender dos meus pais e poder viver tranquilamente, pagando minha faculdade de direito e comprando o que eu quisesse. Ainda morava com os meus pais, mas apenas porque era cômodo e porque a minha mãe me fizera prometer que não sairia de casa antes dos vinte e cinco anos. E apenas concordei com a condição de que poderia sair antes caso resolvesse casar.

Saí do salão e logo peguei um táxi para casa. Passava das sete da noite quando cheguei, graças ao trânsito infernal de final de tarde e corri para o meu quarto para tomar um banho e me trocar para a festa. Escolhi a minha melhor camisa social preta e vesti com uma calça jeans escura. Queria usar calça social também para ficar mais arrumado, mas a festa era informal, então seria exagero da minha parte.

Dobrei as mangas até o cotovelo e deixei o primeiro botão da camisa aberto. Calcei tênis social e verifiquei a aparência no espelho. Meu cabelo como sempre estava desalinhado, mas depois de tantas mulheres – e até alguns homens também – dizerem que esse desalinho era sexy, resolvi apostar no visual.

Coloquei perfume e peguei a caixinha do presente que havia comprado para Bella. Nada muito impactante como um anel. Era apenas uma pulseira. Tudo bem que era uma Cartier que custara pouco mais de 30 mil dólares, mas Bella não precisava saber disso. Tampouco precisava saber que aquela era uma pulseira do amor.

Eu não estava nadando em dinheiro nem fazendo nada ilegal ou vergonhoso. Só tinha conseguido comprar aquilo porque tinha sido contratado como garoto propaganda da Hugo Boss nos Estados Unidos e isso tinha me rendido uma boa grana.

Sabia que Emmett iria tirar sarro com a minha cara pelo resto da vida, mas ele sabia o quanto eu era apaixonado pela sua irmã. No começo ele não gostara muito da idéia, mas depois se conformou que eu não desistiria assim tão fácil.

Desci as escadas quase correndo de tanta excitação e peguei minhas chaves da casa no gancho ao lado da porta. Quase tropecei nos meus próprios pés enquanto atravessava o jardim da minha casa e chegava à calçada, tamanha era a minha ansiedade. Corri ainda mais até a casa ao lado – a casa dela –, mas parei de correr ao parar em frente ao imenso portão da mansão dos Swan. Cumprimentei o segurança da entrada que já me conhecia de longas datas e andei calmamente até a entrada da construção. Mas a calma era apenas externa.

Luzes se estendiam por todo o incrível jardim, iluminando o caminho de forma elegante e suave. A porta principal estava fechada, mas nem precisei bater para entrar. Ficava tanto tempo naquela casa que já tinha livre acesso.

Emmett estava no começo do hall falando com alguns familiares, mas logo veio ao meu encontro quando fechei a porta atrás de mim. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, muitas pessoas circulavam por lá e o som já tocava uma música agitada, mas que eu não conhecia. Provavelmente alguma escolha da homenageada.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei assim que Emmett parou perto de mim.

- Lá em cima terminando de se arrumar – ele falou apontando para as escadas.

Alguma coisa no olhar de Emmett e na forma como ele sorria, deveria ter me alertado que havia alguma coisa errada. Mas eu estava tão ansioso por revê-la que tudo que fazia era fantasiar o momento em que ela desceria as escadas, linda como sempre.

Eu estava impaciente. As pessoas falavam comigo, mas eu não ouvia. Nem mesmo senti quando Alice chegou e bateu na minha cabeça quando eu não a cumprimentei. Naquele instante eu só tinha olhos para o topo das escadas.

E quando ela finalmente apareceu, estonteante como sempre, mas agora com corpo de mulher, sexy e tentadora, eu pensei que fosse babar. Ou desmaiar por ficar muito tempo sem respirar.

Acompanhei seus movimentos enquanto ela descia degrau por degrau, vendo o movimento suave que seu vestido azul curto e soltinho fazia ao redor do seu quadril e percorrendo os olhos pelas suas pernas deslumbrantes.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao seu rosto, vendo aqueles olhos castanhos profundos que tanto me fascinaram, eu quase chorei de felicidade ao me dar conta de que ela finalmente estava ali na minha frente e que agora era para sempre.

Esperei enquanto ela cumprimentava alguns familiares que estavam mais perto e então ela veio para o nosso grupo. Abraçou Alice por longos segundos, e eu só não puxei Alice dela porque sabia que as duas eram grandes amigas. Mas quando finalmente seu olhar encontrou com o meu e aquele sorriso perfeito apareceu nos seus lábios, eu esqueci qualquer educação e fui ao seu encontro, puxando-a para os meus braços e a abracei com força, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, minha Bella – sussurrei ainda sem soltá-la, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos ondulados que caiam numa cascata macia sobre as suas costas. – Não faz idéia do quanto esperei por esse momento.

- Também senti sua falta, Edward – ela murmurou de volta com a voz chorosa e se afastou um pouco para me analisar. – Você cresceu. Encorpou.

- Virou um homem muito do gostoso, não foi? – Alice apoiou, batendo no meu ombro com força.

Ela só não levou uma cotovelada naquele instante porque Bella continuava me encarando com um sorriso e os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas. Então resolvi ignorar a pequena ao meu lado e me concentrar no que importava.

- Você também cresceu. Está linda. Ainda mais do que já era.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu um tanto sem graça, olhando para o chão.

Bella nunca tinha sido boa em receber elogios e isso pelo visto não mudara.

- Trouxe algo para você – falei, lhe estendendo a caixa vermelha de veludo.

Ela olhou curiosa para aquilo e pegou a caixa nas mãos delicadas, e quando ela a abriu, eu não sei quem exclamou mais alto. Se ela ou Alice.

- Isso é uma... uma... Cartier? – Alice perguntou gaguejando, estendendo a mão para tocar a jóia, parecendo um inseto atraído pela luz, mas eu detive. Aquilo era só da minha Bella.

- Edward, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Gostou? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Sua expressão de felicidade era óbvia.

- Se gostei? Eu amei! – ela exclamou num gritinho excitado e pulou no meu pescoço, me abraçando mais uma vez.

- Posso ver? – uma voz feminina perguntou e só então eu reparei na mulher que estava parada um pouco atrás de Bella.

Apenas uma coisa a ser dita sobre aquela mulher: se eu já não fosse completamente apaixonado por Bella, eu sabia que aquela visão teria me deixado paralisado. Ela era linda. Cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, corpo deslumbrante do tipo de deixar qualquer mulher morrendo de inveja e qualquer homem louco de tesão, coberto com um pequeno vestido vermelho justo, mas não muito curto e saltos altíssimos.

Já até podia ver Emmett babando por ela ali perto.

- Ah, desculpa, Rose. Aqui – Bella estendeu a caixinha aberta para a amiga e a mesma reação ocorreu com a tal de Rose. Olhos brilhando e gritinho feliz. – É linda, não é?

- Muito. Boa escolha – a morena falou olhando para mim.

- Ah, desculpa. Nem apresentei vocês – Bella falou, ficando ao lado da amiga e de frente para mim. – Emmett você já conhece e Alice você falou por telefone. – Esperei enquanto Alice e Rose se cumprimentavam com beijos no rosto e Bella se voltou para mim novamente. Num sonho absurdo e louco, eu imaginei ela me apresentando como o amor da sua vida. – E esse é Edward Cullen, nosso vizinho e melhor amigo de Emmett. Já te falei dele antes.

- Já sim – a morena confirmou e sorriu para mim.

- Edward, essa é Rosalie Hale, minha namorada. Rose para os amigos.

Cumprimentei-a da mesma forma que Alice havia feito, com beijo no rosto e só quando me afastei foi que a ficha caiu quanto ao que Bella havia acabado de falar. Tinha sido impressão minha, ou ela apresentara Rosalie como sua namorada?

Não. Devo ter ouvido errado.

Mas foi só olhar rapidamente para Emmett que me encarava com aquela mesma expressão do início da festa, como se soubesse um segredo – e era o segredo mais sacana e horripilante, aquele que acabaria com a minha vida –, para que eu me desse conta de que não tinha imaginado nada.

Rosalie Hale era... _é_ namorada da minha Bella. _Minha_ Bella estava _namorando_. E o pior de tudo... _com uma mulher_!

Imediatamente a imagem das duas se beijando apareceu na minha mente e, involuntariamente, contrariando todo o meu bom senso e levando a razão para um nível da fantasia onde tudo era bom e belo, eu fiquei excitado. E não foi pouco.

A festa transcorreu tranquilamente, mas não para mim. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella e Rose que não se desgrudaram um só instante.

- Elas se conheceram no colégio interno – Emmett falou em determinado momento da festa, quando eu perguntei como aquilo tinha acontecido. – Dividiam o quarto. Sabe como é. Uma coisa leva a outra.

- Me poupe dos detalhes, por favor, Em – resmunguei, passando a mão nos cabelos de forma nervosa, enquanto levava o copo de uísque à boca.

Mas será que eu não queria saber mesmo? Então por que eu não conseguia parar de olhar para as duas? A forma como elas andavam de mãos dadas, como elas se encaravam e como elas ocasionalmente trocavam carícias discretas quando pensavam que ninguém estava olhando. Mas eu estava. Eu _sempre_ estava olhando.

Principalmente quando a festa chegou ao fim e apenas nós ficamos ali. Eu, Bella, Emmett, Rose e Alice. Os adultos responsáveis tinham ido embora e apenas nós permanecemos, encarregados de secar as últimas garrafas de vodka e uísque.

E foi nesse momento, quando todos já estavam com mais álcool no sangue do que deveria, que eu encontrei a minha perdição.

Bella e Rose estavam sentadas num canto do sofá em frente ao meu, trocando beijos cada vez mais ardentes. As mãos percorriam o corpo uma da outra com ousadia. Eu deveria ficar enojado com aquela cena e com raiva de Rosalie por roubar a minha Bella de mim, mas eu estava tão excitado que tive que colocar uma almofada no meu colo.

- É difícil olhar, não é? – Emmett comentou, sentando ao meu lado e, para minha surpresa, logo colocou uma almofada no colo, mas não sem antes eu ver um certo volume no seu quadril.

- Porra, Em, Bella é sua irmã! – reclamei, batendo no seu ombro com força.

- E quem disse que eu estou olhando para ela?

Uma nova olhada para as duas mostrava que não era assim tão difícil ignorar a presença de Bella naquele sofá. Rosalie agora estava deitada sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço enquanto percorria a lateral do corpo miúdo abaixo do dela. Só o que se podia ver de Bella eram seus braços ao redor da cintura de Rosalie e uma das suas pernas que estava dobrada, deixando a morena encaixada no meio do seu corpo.

Eu estava quase me juntando as duas, mas recobrei a razão antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Esvaziei o copo que estava em minha mão e levantei do sofá, saindo da sala e da casa sem me despedir de ninguém.

Eu estava puto da vida porque as coisas não tinham corrido exatamente como planejadas, mas também não tinha como controlar a excitação crescente ao ver as duas ali.

E o que eu precisava fazer agora, teria que ser na privacidade do meu quarto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAP****ÍTULO 2**

Quase duas semanas se passaram desde a chegada de Bella e eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem pisar na casa ao lado quanto naqueles dias.

Eu sentia falta dela. Isso era um fato. Mas eu não conseguia reconhecer que tinha perdido a mulher da minha vida para outra mulher. Era demais para a minha cabeça. Mesmo que fosse super excitante ver duas mulheres se agarrando, eu não conseguia ficar assim tão feliz.

Mas, apesar de tudo, era com ela que eu sonhava todas as noites. Era por causa dela que eu acordava no meio da madrugada, suado e duro, e tinha que recorrer ao imaturo ato da masturbação, imaginando que era as mãos dela no lugar da minha.

- Chegou cedo hoje.

Me voltei tão rápido que quase derrubei os livros que estava carregando.

- Caralho, Emmett! Quer me matar do coração? – esbravejei, por muito pouco não jogando minhas chaves nele.

Estava no meio do jardim da minha casa, indo em direção à porta, quando aquele brutamontes saiu das sombras, me pregando um baita susto.

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Ed – ele falou, passando direto por mim e se encostou à parede ao lado da porta, esperando que eu a abrisse.

- Filho da mãe! – resmunguei baixinho, respirando fundo e voltando ao meu caminho, chegando em frente a porta também. – O que você faz aqui essa hora?

- Estava entrando em casa quando vi seu carro passando. E você? Chegou cedo por quê? Está cabulando aula, por acaso?

- Não, palhaço. Semana de provas – expliquei enquanto abria a porta e fui logo subindo as escadas, sem me preocupar se Emmett estaria me seguindo. Porque eu sabia que ele estava. Seus passos não eram nada delicados sobre o piso de madeira.

- Preciso levar um papo sério contigo, _brother_ – ele falou assim que entramos no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Deixei meus livros em cima da minha mesa de estudos e sentei na cadeira que ficava em frente a ela, deixando Emmett sentar na minha cama.

- Manda.

- Você precisa me ajudar a separar aquelas duas – ele falou sem delongas, me olhando com apreensão.

Eu poderia me fazer de idiota e perguntar sobre quem ele se referia com "aquelas duas", mas eu sabia bem e não via motivos para perder tempo com essas bobagens. Emmett sabia da minha paixão pela sua irmã e, sem dúvida, sabia que eu agarraria a primeira chance de tê-la ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, resolvendo optar pelo lado sensato, e esclarecer logo tudo. Para ele chegar assim, do nada, e falar uma coisa assim, alguma coisa devia ter acontecido.

- Aquela garota está me deixando louco, Edward! – ele reclamou, levando as mãos aos poucos cabelos que possuía. – Preciso dar um jeito de separar as duas e você tem que me ajudar nisso.

- O que Rosalie fez para você ficar tão irritado assim?

- E quem disse que eu estou irritado? – ele perguntou e sorriu quando eu franzi o cenho confuso. – Eu estou é completamente gamado nela. – Meu queixo quase foi ao chão e eu me controlei para não rir quando o significado daquelas palavras finalmente me atingiu. – Eu não consigo ficar perto dela por muito tempo sem ter uma ereção. Porra! Aquelas pernas, aquela bunda... Puta que pariu. É demais para a minha sanidade, cara!

- Mas Bella é sua irmã, Emmett. Vai querer tirar a namorada dela só para satisfazer seu prazer?

- Se você já não pensou em separar aquelas duas, eu juro que saio correndo pelo Central Park sem roupa nenhuma, em pleno inverno.

Ainda cheguei a abrir a boca para negar, mas me calei no último segundo. Eu não ia mentir assim tão na cara dura para o meu melhor amigo.

- Posso falar do meu plano? – ele perguntou, se dando por satisfeito com o meu silêncio.

- Eu não sei se seria capaz de fazer isso, Emmett – murmurei, me sentindo bem para baixo. – Se ela está feliz assim, eu não posso ficar no caminho.

- Ah, que lindo – ele desdenhou. – Como ele é nobre. Quer a felicidade dela, não importa com quem ela está, não é?

- Basicamente.

- Emocionante isso, Edward – ele falou, fingindo que ia chorar. – Sério mesmo. Tem um lencinho aí?

- Vai se ferrar, Emmett.

- Certo. Parei. Agora só me responde uma coisa: você ama a minha irmã, certo? – eu apenas assenti. – E quantas vezes você já se imaginou ao lado dela, por toda a eternidade?

- Desde que eu a conheci? – Não era bem para soar como uma pergunta e eu apenas dei de ombros quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Só o que eu nunca imaginei é que ela fosse lésbica.

- Mas aí é que está o "porém" da coisa toda, meu querido amigo. Bella _não_ é lésbica. Ela namorou um cara há alguns meses, mas eu não te contei para você não ficar arrasado. Eles ficaram quase cinco meses juntos. O que significa que a minha querida irmã é bissexual. E eu espero que a atual namorada dela seja exatamente igual a ela, porque eu vou em frente com o meu plano. Sozinho ou com você. Então, o que me diz?

- Estou dentro – falei sem titubear. – Mas, se eu ver que ela pode se machucar, eu pulo fora, ok?

- Ok, senhor sensibilidade.

Apertamos as mãos para selar o acordo, e Emmett passou a contar o plano que ele tinha bolado durante aquela tarde, depois de ver Rosalie tomando sol na piscina.

A primeira parte do plano começou na sexta, dois dias após a nossa conversa. E tudo que eu precisava fazer era tirar Bella de casa por, no mínimo, uma manhã inteira.

Isso seria maravilhoso para mim, porque tudo que eu mais queria era um tempo com ela sozinho. O problema é que a última vez que isso tinha acontecido, ela tinha dez anos e eu doze. Então eu estava um pouco nervoso.

Depois de duas semanas sem pisar na casa dos Swan, eu agora atravessava o jardim que levava à mansão. Entrei sem bater, como sempre fazia e fui direto para a sala de jantar. Era cedo ainda, então todos provavelmente estavam tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Edward – Esme me cumprimentou assim que eu atravessei o portal que separava a sala de jantar da sala de estar. – Faz tempo que não te vemos por aqui.

- Sente-se, filho. Coma conosco – Carlisle falou, indicando uma cadeira ao lado de Rosalie. Não mesmo que eu sentaria ali.

- Obrigado, Carlisle, mas eu já comi – falei, ficando em pé mesmo. – Estou em período de provas na faculdade, Esme. Estava estudando muito, por isso não apareci aqui esses últimos dias.

- E como vai a faculdade? – Carlisle perguntou, colocando o jornal que lia de lado, dedicando total atenção a mim. – Falta muito para acabar?

- Mais um ano e eu estarei formado – respondi com um sorriso, não vendo a hora daquele ano passar e eu finalmente conseguir exercer a profissão sem ser só mais um estagiário.

- E como vai o trabalho? Muitos clientes? – Esme perguntou.

- O suficiente para me sustentar muito bem. E foi exatamente por isso que eu vim aqui – falei, andando até atrás da cadeira de Emmett e bati no seu ombro. – Preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa, cara.

- Fala aí – ele murmurou, falando de boca cheia.

- Hoje à tarde tenho um teste para a Calvin Klein, e eu vou sair agora para comprar algumas peças. Queria a opinião sobre qual devo usar.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo, não é? De jeito nenhum vou ajudar macho a escolher cueca. Está me estranhando?

- Emmett, deixe de bobagens, ele é seu amigo. Amigos fazem essas coisas.

- Não vou e ponto final – Emmett falou com a voz decidida. – Escolhe outra pessoa. Uma mulher, de preferência. Chama Alice – ele sugeriu.

Estava me controlando para não rir e estragar a nossa atuação do plano.

- Já liguei para ela, mas Alice está terminando de arrumar as malas. Esqueceu que ela vai viajar para Cabo em algumas horas? – Essa parte era verdade. Eu tinha mesmo ligado para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela ia viajar, apenas para ouvi-la gritando comigo por atrapalhá-la, me chamando de cabeça de vento. Mas eu só tinha ligado para que ela confirmasse a história com Bella, caso essa resolvesse perguntar. – Acha que teria vindo aqui se tivesse opção?

- Eu não vou. Nem adianta. Vai sozinho, cara. Tenho certeza que as vendedoras da loja vão adorar te ajudar com isso.

- Mas o problema é que elas querem vender. E eu não posso comprar qualquer coisa.

- Por que você não vai com ele, Bella? – Esme sugeriu e eu congelei no lugar.

Tinha evitado olhar para Bella que estava ao lado de Esme para não me entregar e agora era obrigado a fazer isso.

O plano consistia em, depois de insistir muito com Emmett, que _eu_ perguntasse a Bella se ela poderia ir comigo, fazendo o possível para não parecer suspeito. Mas aí vem a mãe dela e faz isso por mim, me deixando livre de qualquer tarefa e me inocentando completamente.

- Eu? – Bella perguntou, quase se engasgando com a torrada que comia e seu rosto foi imediatamente tingido de vermelho.

- É. Você e Rosalie podem ajudá-lo com isso, não é?

Não, Rosalie não. Tinha que ser só nós dois. Caramba, Esme. Que bola fora.

Vamos lá, Edward. Hora de corrigir isso.

- Hum... Acho melhor não – falei, passando uma mão nos cabelos. – Não é nada contra você, Rosalie – continuei, olhando para ela que estava sentada ao lado de Emmett e agora me observava meio de lado –, mas acho que não ficaria à vontade provando cuecas na sua frente.

- Definitivamente nem eu – ela concordou com um sorriso simpático. – Nós mal nos conhecemos.

- Pois é. Desculpe.

- Mas você conhece Bella há muito tempo – Emmett falou, voltando ao nosso plano. – Você ficaria desconfortável com ela?

- Acho que não. – Passei a mão nos cabelos novamente e encarei Bella que continuava em silêncio. – Você faria esse favor para mim, Bella?

- Eu... Bem... – ela parecia receosa quanto aquilo, e eu realmente temi que ela dissesse "não". – Tudo bem. Só preciso me trocar. Me dá quinze minutos, ok?

- Tudo bem. Não se apresse.

Sorri para ela quando ela levantou quase correndo da mesa e saiu da sala de jantar. Contive o suspiro do alívio que estava sentindo e cutuquei o ombro de Emmett discretamente.

- Vou esperar por ela na sala – falei já começando a me retirar do cômodo. – Até mais.

- Já acabei aqui – Emmett falou quase ao mesmo tempo, levantando da cadeira. – Com licença.

Eu sabia que esse "com licença" era só ele tentando ser educado na frente de Rosalie.

- Deu certo, cara. Deu certo! – ele exclamou num sussurro, quando já estávamos fora da sala de jantar. – Gostei da desculpa do teste da Calvin Klein.

- Não é desculpa. Eu realmente tenho um teste hoje, só não preciso comprar cuecas para isso.

- Então aproveita e dá uma seduzida nela. Faz um desfile de cuecas, dá uma rebolada. Só tenta não dar pinta de viado.

- Vai se fuder, Emmett! Faça a sua parte que eu faço a minha. Não esquece de ligar quando tudo estiver pronto aqui.

- Deixa comigo. Já sei como fazer tudo.

Ouvi quando Bella desceu as escadas e me apressei a encontrá-la no hall. Ela estava usando uma camiseta branca básica dobrada nas mangas, tênis all star e calças jeans justas que marcavam suas pernas. E eu fiz o possível para não olhar demais para aquele ponto.

- Estou pronta – ela anunciou, pulando o último degrau, e andou sorridente até mim.

- Pontual – falei, olhando rapidamente para meu relógio de pulso.

Saímos da casa e atravessamos o jardim em direção aos portões, em silêncio, até chegar à calçada da minha casa onde meu carro estava estacionado.

Abri a porta para ela e dei a volta, sentando ao volante em seguida. No caminho até a loja mais próxima da Calvin Klein, nós conversamos muito. Ela fazia várias perguntas sobre a minha vida, querendo se atualizar, e eu fazia o mesmo com ela, perguntando também o que ela pretendia fazer daqui para frente.

Me senti agradavelmente surpreso ao saber que ela tinha paixão pela escrita e pretendia fazer faculdade de Literatura Inglesa.

Apesar de ser apaixonado por ela, eu percebi que não sabia muito a seu respeito – graças a Emmett que odiava quando eu começava a perguntar da irmã – e gostei da nossa conversa, que me permitiu conhecê-la mais.

E eu fiz o possível para que ela me conhecesse melhor também.

Quando chegamos ao shopping, estacionei no subsolo e andamos lado a lado até o elevador que levava ao andar das lojas.

Chegando à loja, escolhi algumas peças da nova coleção e fui para o provador. Praticamente tive que chantagear uma das vendedoras que não queria deixar Bella entrar na área dos provadores por ser mulher, mas consegui convencê-la por fim. E agora, enquanto tirava a roupa dentro de uma das cabines, só conseguia pensar em Bella que estava sentada no puff roxo do lado de fora, apenas esperando para me ver de cueca.

Vesti a primeira das peças, uma boxer preta e respirei fundo antes de sair, dando uma última arrumada nos cabelos.

- O que acha? – perguntei assim que saí e foi ali que as coisas quase desandaram.

Seu olhar começar a vagar pelo meu corpo quase nu não fez muito bem para a minha sanidade. Ainda mais quando seus lábios entreabriram levemente e ela engoliu em seco, me secando descaradamente.

Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar dela, passando a observar a cortina vermelha ao meu lado, me concentrando apenas no tecido e nas dobras que ele tinha para não reagir àquele olhar que estava me deixando em chamas. E isso seria facilmente visto pela pouca roupa que eu usava.

- Ficou bom – ela respondeu finalmente, me fazendo voltar a encará-la, apenas para vê-la extremamente vermelha.

Bella estava corando por me ver de cueca? Então, se ela não era tão imune assim ao corpo masculino, Emmett tinha razão. Bella era bissexual.

Voltei para a cabine sem falar nada e tirei a cueca preta, vestindo uma branca no lugar. Mas antes de sair novamente, tirei alguns segundos para me acalmar e colocar algumas coisas bem broxantes na minha mente. Porque se Bella me encarasse daquele jeito de novo, com essa cueca branca, ela veria qualquer alteração, por menor que seja.

Borboletas. Papai Noel. Emmett de vestido rosa.

É. Já estou broxado o suficiente.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e saí da cabine.

- E essa? O que achou?

- Ficou boa também – ela falou, dessa vez não demorando nada ao conferir meu corpo, e logo fixou seus olhos no meu rosto.

- Só boa? – insisti, me aproximando um pouco dela, mas fazendo de conta que a intenção disso era apenas me olhar no espelho às suas costas. – Boa do tipo "você está normal", ou boa do tipo "eu te contrataria como garoto propaganda da nossa marca"?

- Você ficou... muito bem – Bella respondeu, ainda olhando só para o meu rosto.

Aquela pausa que ela fez me deixou ainda mais feliz.

- Você está vermelha, Bella? – provoquei, me aproximando um pouco mais. – Nunca viu um homem de cueca antes?

- Claro que já! – ela exclamou indignada, mas ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Então qual é o problema? – perguntei, me agachando a sua frente, apoiando minhas duas mãos nas suas coxas. – Nós não somos estranhos. Te conheço desde que você ainda usava trancinhas nos cabelos.

- Eu sei – ela murmurou, desviando o olhar do meu e abaixou a cabeça.

- E por que você está toda sem graça comigo?

- Não é nada – Bella murmurou e balançou a cabeça com força de um lado para o outro. Só então ela me encarou, dessa vez com um sorriso. – Tolice minha. Você ficou muito bem. E eu _definitivamente_ te contrataria.

Sorri de volta para ela e subi mais as mãos, fingindo que meu único propósito era buscar apoio para me erguer.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Bella – falei, bem perto do seu rosto, e depositei um beijo demorado na sua face macia, aproveitando para sentir seu perfume. – Te devo uma – sussurrei antes de me afastar, girando nos calcanhares para voltar ao provador.

Estava pagando as duas cuecas e mais uma azul que não me dei ao trabalho de experimentar, quando meu celular tocou. Era Emmett.

Falei rapidamente com ele para Bella não perceber e logo desliguei. Mas, apesar da nossa conversa rápida, eu pude perceber que a parte dele do plano tinha dado certo. Assim como a minha.

Voltamos para casa em seguida e o caminho foi feito em quase completo silêncio. E eu não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Está calada – comentei depois de quase dez minutos naquele silêncio, quando estávamos parados em um semáforo.

- Só pensando – ela murmurou, olhando apenas através da janela.

- Está parecendo é sem graça por ter me visto de cueca – falei, olhando-a meio de lado, alternando o olhar entre ela e a estrada. – Nunca tinha visto nenhum cara com tão pouca roupa assim?

- É claro que eu já vi. E vi muitos! – Bella exclamou com a voz meio esganiçada, finalmente me encarando, mas logo desviou o olhar de novo quando eu a encarei com um sorriso.

Apertei o volante com força tentando me controlar para não falar nenhuma merda. Só de pensar em Bella vendo outros homens nus, e talvez até tocando-os, eu tinha vontade de socar a cara de um.

- E ainda assim você está vermelha como um pimentão.

- Não estou não – ela murmurou, praticamente torcendo o pescoço para que eu não visse seu rosto vermelho.

- Eu nem sei por que você está assim. Não é como se você gostasse de homem, afinal.

- Eu gosto de homem. Quem disse que não? – ela perguntou, se voltando para mim, me encarando com a expressão indignada.

- Ninguém, mas... Você está namorando uma mulher, não está?

- E eu não posso gostar dos dois? – Bella perguntou novamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre os seios.

- Po-pode. Claro que pode.

Desviei o olhar do dela e me concentrei em dirigir pelo bairro residencial onde morávamos.

Claro que Emmett já tinha dito que sua irmã era bissexual, mas ouvir isso da boca dela era ainda melhor.

Esperei enquanto o segurança abria o portão de entrada que levava à mansão e dirigi devagar pelo caminho ladeado por pequenos arbustos. Nem bem parei o carro e Bella já descia, e eu logo desci atrás dela, sem me preocupar em desligar o motor.

- Bella, espera – pedi, segurando seu pulso para impedi-la de subir a pequena escadaria da entrada. De jeito nenhum que eu deixaria ela ficar zangada comigo. – Me desculpa se te chateei.

- Você não...

- Eu sei que sim, Bella. Te conheço bem o bastante. – Lentamente, dando-lhe oportunidade para se afastar se quisesse, eu a puxei pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e a abracei, enterrando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Aproveitei para aspirar seu perfume delicioso e então ergui um pouco o rosto, sem separar nossos corpos, apenas o suficiente para falar no seu ouvido. – Obrigado por ter ido comigo.

- N-não foi nada – ela balbuciou e não fez qualquer movimento para se afastar. – Boa sorte no teste.

Recuei um pouco mais, ficando cara a cara com ela e inclinei meu rosto para depositar um beijo na sua face macia, bem próximo à sua boca.

Quase pude ouvir o som dela engolindo em seco, mas vi bem o movimento quando me afastei.

- Obrigado. – Relutantemente comecei a me afastar e acenei para ela antes de entrar no carro e começar a dirigir para fora da sua casa.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cerca de duas horas depois, eu estava saindo do banho quando a campainha lá embaixo tocou e eu logo ouvi a voz forte de Emmett. Alguns segundos depois ele batia na porta do meu quarto.

- Está decente? – ele perguntou do outro lado da porta.

Terminei de vestir a cueca da Calvin Klein – não uma das novas. Era uma da coleção antiga mesmo – e vesti a calça jeans com pressa. Era bem provável que eu nem fosse fazer o teste com essa cueca, já que eles provavelmente me dariam uma do estoque deles, mas era sempre bom impressionar o cliente mostrando que eu usava sua marca.

- Pode dizer que eu sou genial – Emmett exclamou assim que eu abri a porta, já entrando e se jogando na minha cama.

- Eu até diria se soubesse o que aconteceu, já que você não se deu ao trabalho de me ligar para dizer como foi tudo com Rosalie.

- Eu estava com ela até agora. Por isso não liguei.

Sentei na ponta da cama e fiquei esperando ele me contar o que tinha acontecido. E eu tive que admitir. Emmett realmente era genial.

Ele tinha ficado alguns minutos com Rosalie na piscina assim que eu saí com Bella e não tinha perdido tempo em paquerá-la dizendo que ela era muito bonita e tinha um corpo incrível. Os dois nadaram juntos e Emmett ainda tinha brincado de agarrar dentro da água. Mas o melhor de tudo foi quando ele a convenceu de que ela ficaria ainda mais bonita com os cabelos loiros e os dois tinham saído um pouco antes de eu chegar com Bella, indo para um dos melhores salões da cidade, onde Rosalie tingiu seu cabelo, se tornando loira platinada.

- Bella ficou puta da vida quando chegamos – ele continuou, falando com uma empolgação que me fez rir. – Disse que tinha sido falta de respeito dela pintar o cabelo sem consultar a namorada. Rosalie, por sua vez, disse que não tinha dona e fazia o que quisesse com o cabelo dela. Antes de Rosalie se trancar no quarto de hóspedes, ela ainda disse para Bella que ela não tinha gosto se tinha achado o cabelo dela feio. E Bella disse... Vou citar exatamente o que ela falou: "E foi o meu mau gosto que me fez namorar você, não é?"

- Pegou pesado – falei sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- Saí de casa agora e estava cada uma trancada no seu quarto, ouvindo música alta.

O plano tinha dado mais que certo. As duas estavam brigando e agora Emmett iria voltar para casa e tentaria consolar Rosalie. Queria poder fazer o mesmo por Bella, mas tinha esse teste idiota para ir.

_**Rose's POV**_

- Não liga para ela, Rose – Emmett murmurou, sentado no chão ao lado da cama, acariciando minha mão que estava balançando fora do colchão. – Você está linda.

- Eu também gostei. Muito mesmo. Melhor do que meu cabelo natural sem graça – falei, encarando o teto.

Estava jogada na cama, sem nem ter me dado ao trabalho de tirar meus saltos vermelhos, depois de ter discutido com Bella por ter pintado meus cabelos de loiro.

Bufei irritada, levando a mão livre aos meus cabelos, sentindo os fios macios, tentando me acostumar que agora eles estavam loiros.

- Acho que devia ao menos ter falado com ela antes – suspirei, pensando em uma forma de fazer as pazes com ela.

- Bella não é sua dona, Rose – Emmett retrucou num tom brusco, me pegando de surpresa, e eu virei o rosto para encará-lo, vendo que ele me observava com a expressão séria.

Desde que cheguei nessa casa, nunca tinha visto Emmett tão sério.

Aliás, nunca tinha visto Emmett sem estar rindo ou contando alguma piada que me fizesse rir até a minha barriga doer.

Uma batida à porta interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu ergui o corpo a tempo de ver Bella entrando.

- Emmett, você poderia nos dar licença? – ela pediu, parando ao lado da porta aberta. – Preciso conversar com Rose.

- Pode falar na minha frente – ele falou, claramente não querendo sair dali.

Não era de hoje que Emmett vinha tentando se aproximar de mim. Desde que cheguei, ele não media esforços para me elogiar, ou jogar alguma cantada para cima de mim. No começo eu achei fofo. Era o irmão da minha namorada querendo fazer com que eu me sentisse bem vinda. Mas agora, duas semanas depois, eu começava a achar que ele não estava apenas sendo simpático. Ainda mais depois dessa manhã, quando nadamos juntos e ele me abraçou, beijando meu pescoço por alguns segundos. Agora eu tinha certeza que ele estava dando em cima de mim e não estava brincando. E eu realmente não sabia como me sentia a respeito disso.

Ele era lindo e claramente muito gostoso. E divertido também, algo que eu achava um charme nos homens. Mas eu estava com Bella agora. Que, por sinal, ainda estava parada à porta, quase matando o irmão só com o olhar.

- Cai fora, Emmett! – ela ordenou num tom mais firme. – Essa conversa não lhe diz respeito.

- Vá, Em – pedi gentilmente, apertando sua mão de leve. – Nós duas precisamos mesmo conversar.

- Tudo bem – ele aceitou por fim, ficando em pé. – Qualquer coisa me chama.

- Ok.

Bella esperou ele sair para fechar a porta e andou até a cama, sentando ao lado dos meus pés.

- Vocês estão tão amiguinhos agora que chega a ser comovente – ela resmungou com ironia, o ciúme transparecendo em cada palavra.

- Ele só está sendo gentil – falei, tentando convencer a nós duas.

- E eu sou o coelho da páscoa – ela retrucou. – Conheço bem o meu irmão.

- Você veio aqui para falar dele ou para conversarmos? – perguntei, sentando no colchão, de frente para ela.

Bella suspirou, levando uma mão aos cabelos e me olhou meio de lado, passando a vista pelos meus cabelos recém pintados.

- Acho que vai demorar para eu me acostumar com você loira – ela murmurou por fim.

- Você achou assim tão ruim? – perguntei, cheia de receio, fazendo uma careta quando ela fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente antes de voltar a me encarar.

- Não. Só ficou... diferente – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso meio torto. – Combinou com os seus olhos.

- Foi o que Emmett falou – eu comentei com um sorriso, mas logo me chutei mentalmente ao ver Bella rolando os olhos, irritada com a menção do irmão.

Por sorte ela resolveu ignorar aquele comentário e eu fiz uma nota mental para evitar falar nele.

- Mas você poderia ao menos ter me avisado, sabe... Não pedido permissão. Só...

- Eu sei – falei logo, entendendo seu ponto de vista. – Meu desculpe. Eu só meio que agi por impulso.

- Percebi.

- Me desculpe, ok? – pedi, pegando sua mão na minha e entrelacei nossos dedos. – Prometo que da próxima vez, quando eu decidir fazer uma tatuagem ou colocar um piercing, você vai ser a primeira a saber.

- Você tem mesmo intenção de fazer uma dessas coisas? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Por enquanto, não. Mas quem sabe um dia.

Ela sorriu meneando a cabeça e levou uma mão à minha nuca, puxando meu rosto até que meus lábios estavam sobre os seus.

- Odeio brigar com você – ela murmurou depois de um tempo, encostando sua testa na minha.

- Eu também – murmurei de volta. – Lembra daquela vez que brigamos porque você passou a noite fora do nosso quarto no colégio e não me avisou? – perguntei, sem conseguir deixar de rir ao lembrar daquela ocasião e Bella riu também. – Eu me matando de preocupação com o seu sumiço e você se divertindo na enfermaria.

- Foi uma noite e tanto – ela comentou ainda rindo e se afastou, mas apenas para deitar na cama. E então me puxou para que eu deitasse ao seu lado.

- Eu ainda não consigo superar o fato de você ter perdido sua virgindade com Demetri – falei depois de alguns segundos em que ficamos apenas encarando o teto.

- Você também transou com ele, esqueceu?

- É, mas eu não perdi a virgindade com ele – devolvi.

- Não, só perdeu com o nosso professor de Educação Física.

- Ah, mas James era um pão.

- "Um pão", Rose? Que brega! – ela exclamou, rindo alto.

- Mas ele era, caramba. Gostoso demais. Pena que foi demitido por ter sido pego transando com Laureen.

- Não sei como Demetri nunca foi demitido também – ela comentou. – Acho que nosso médico lindo transou com quase metade daquela escola.

- Isso sem contar as professoras – lembrei.

- Ai meu Deus! Lembra quando o pegamos transando com a professora de Biologia? – ela perguntou num gritinho agudo, levando as suas mãos ao rosto. – E nós ainda ficamos vendo tudo.

- Ah, mas eles não estavam exatamente escondidos no vestiário. E pensar que nós estávamos procurando um lugar diferente para transar. Acabamos bancando as voyeurs.

- Mas foi divertido.

- E excitante – completei.

- Sem dúvida!

- Porra! Eu estou ficando excitada só de lembrar! – exclamei, sentando na cama de repente. – Acho que eu nunca vi alguém gemendo tão obscenamente quanto Heidi. Professora vadia.

- Até eu estou ficando com vontade.

- Só vontade? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Ou algo mais que isso?

- Acho que um pouco mais – ela murmurou, segurando seu olhar no meu.

Sorri de leve para ela e levantei da cama, andando até a porta para girar a chave na fechadura. Quando me voltei, Bella estava sentada no meio do colchão, observando meus movimentos.

- Vem aqui – chamei, estendendo uma mão na sua direção e Bella imediatamente atendeu, dando um pulo suave para fora da cama. Sua mão encontrou a minha e eu a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo, encostando minhas costas à porta.

Segurando-a pela cintura, cobri seus lábios com os meus, beijando sua boca lentamente. Mas quando minhas mãos desceram para a sua bunda e eu apertei suas nádegas com força, Bella arfou contra a minha boca, tomando a iniciativa de deixar o beijo mais ardente.

Continuei apertando sua bunda, puxando seu quadril contra o meu, até que meu corpo começou a implorar por mais.

**Violet Winter – Part of Me**

.com/watch?v=pDEnZkHYX7c

Afastei-a delicadamente pelo quadril e toquei no botão da sua calça jeans, fazendo menção de abri-lo.

- Tira – pedi, me afastando mais dela até o aparelho de som para colocar uma música. – Tira tudo – completei, olhando-a por sobre o ombro, vendo-a tirando a calça.

Eu nunca fui do tipo dominadora em uma relação, mas Bella me fazia sentir assim. Eu não a mandava fazer nada. Apenas pedia. Ainda assim, ela fazia sem questionar.

- Fica ao lado da cama e coloca as duas mãos no colchão – pedi novamente, tirando minhas roupas, e ela prontamente atendeu, ficando empinada para mim, me olhando por sobre o ombro enquanto eu revirava a gaveta ao lado da cama.

- Esse não, Rose. Não gosto – ela reclamou quando me viu pegando as bolinhas tailandesas.

Aceitei seu pedido, não porque ela mandava ali, mas porque eu apenas peguei o brinquedo para tirá-lo do caminho. As bolinhas eram só minhas.

- As bolinhas explosivas acabaram? – ela perguntou quando eu fechei a gaveta apenas com o vibrador na mão.

- Foi o que acabei de perceber – respondi, parando ao seu lado e deslizei a mão livre pela lateral do seu quadril. – Esqueci que usamos as últimas quando chegamos do cinema na quarta feira.

- Me lembra de comprar mais quando sairmos – ela pediu.

Bella e seu vício pelas bolinhas explosivas.

- Como quiser, baby. Agora vamos parar com a conversa, ok? Abre as pernas para mim.

Ela atendeu de imediato, aumentando mais o espaço entre suas pernas lindas.

Parei atrás dela, apenas para apreciar a visão e depois voltei para o seu lado, sentando na cama descontraidamente, cruzando as pernas.

- Você quer isso, Bella? – perguntei, balançando o vibrador roxo no ar.

- Quero – ela respondeu depois de morder o lábio inferior.

- E onde você quer?

- Aqui – ela respondeu, levando uma mão para o meio das pernas.

- Hum... – Levantei de novo e fui para trás dela, levando o vibrador ao seu sexo, roçando-o de leve nos seus lábios. – Aqui?

- É – Bella confirmou arfante.

- E o que você vai fazer para merecer isso?

- Qualquer coisa – novamente ela respondeu naquele tom arfante, rebolando um pouco quando eu continuei brincando no seu sexo.

Me inclinei um pouco para a frente, quase deitando sobre as suas costas e levei o vibrador de silicone à sua boca.

- Cospe nele.

Bella fez o que eu pedi no mesmo instante e eu voltei a me firmar, posicionando o vibrador na sua entrada. Espalhei sua saliva ali antes de penetrá-la devagar, saindo no mesmo ritmo.

Fiquei nesse vai e vem lento, apenas brincando com ela, até que Bella começou a mover o corpo para trás, buscando mais contato.

- Senta na ponta da cama, Bella – pedi depois de tirar o vibrador de dentro dela e recuei dois passos, observando ela me atender, como sempre sem questionar. – Agora se toca para mim.

- Fica mais perto – ela pediu, estendendo uma mão na minha direção enquanto a outra ia quase que automaticamente para o seu sexo. – Quero te sentir.

Me aproximei devagar, meus olhos cravados no meio das suas pernas e nos movimentos dos seus dedos. Quando estava próxima o suficiente, Bella começou a deitar na cama, seu olhar nunca desviando do meu, enquanto ela fazia um sinal sutil para que eu me deitasse ao seu lado.

Foi a minha vez de atender ao seu pedido, e eu deitei ao seu lado, ainda atenta aos seus movimentos.

Senti a mão livre de Bella puxando a minha com a qual eu segurava o vibrador, que ela logo levou para a boca, chupando aquilo como se fosse um pênis de verdade.

Eu simplesmente adorava quando ela fazia aquilo.

- Isso, meu amor. Chupa tudo – gemi, só então desviando o olhar do seu sexo para vê-la colocando tudo na boca. – Assim mesmo. Está gostoso, não é?

Bella apenas assentiu, sem parar de chupar, fechando os olhos em deleite.

- Seu gosto é mesmo muito bom. Uma delícia – murmurei, sentindo uma pontada de inveja por ela estar sentindo aquele gosto e não eu.

Quando ela começou a gemer, ainda com o vibrador na boca, eu o puxei de lá, ignorando quando ela reclamou, e o liguei na velocidade média, levando-o direto para o seu sexo, penetrando-a sem aviso.

- Ah! Isso! – ela gritou, arqueando o corpo e abriu ainda mais as pernas.

- Não para de se tocar – dessa vez eu ordenei, sentando na cama entra as suas pernas.

Quando Bella voltou a se masturbar, eu comecei a mover o vibrador dentro dela, bem devagar. Cravei meus olhos no seu sexo, vendo-o tão encharcado que meu deu água na boca.

Ao ouvir os gemidos de Bella aumentando, começando a soar como palavras sem sentido, eu intensifiquei o vai e vem com o vibrador, vendo-a aumentando também o ritmo dos seus dedos, que agora se moviam frenéticos na tentativa de vir mais rápido.

- Rose! – ela gemeu num som sofrido, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia sobre a cama, dominado pelo orgasmo.

Quando a senti começar a relaxar, tirei o vibrador de dentro dela e o desliguei, entregando-o logo a Bella que já estava com a mão estendida para pegá-lo, levando-o imediatamente à boca.

Mas dessa vez Bella não seria a única a apreciar aquele gosto. Eu imediatamente me inclinei até estar com o rosto entre as suas pernas e caí de boca na sua entrada encharcada, sentindo o gosto único e doce que só Bella tinha. Ela era simplesmente deliciosa.

Chupei tudo até deixá-la completamente seca, ainda sentido-a estremecendo quando minha língua tocava seu clitóris, e só então me dei por satisfeita e voltei a deitar ao seu lato, puxando seu corpo suado para perto do meu.

**Violet Winter – Abuse Me**

.com/watch?v=xkJdZ12PRl8

Mas Bella não queria saber de descansar e logo estava beijando meu pescoço, descendo pelo vale entre os meus seios, sua língua passando pelos pontos mais sensíveis do meu corpo que ela já conhecia tão bem.

Me perdi nos seus toques, nas suas carícias, fechando os olhos e apenas me deixando levar pelo prazer.

Arfei quando senti o vibrador roçando na minha entrada e foi a minha vez de abrir mais apenas pernas, antecipando a invasão que não demorou a vir.

Bella se posicionou entre as minhas pernas como eu tinha feito, e começou a mover o vibrador dentro de mim, sem ligá-lo, aumentando o ritmo à medida que eu pedia para ela ir mais rápido.

- Isso. Assim mesmo – murmurei quando ela atingiu a velocidade certa e minha cabeça tombou para trás de prazer. Mas eu queria mais.

Voltei a me erguer sobre os cotovelos com certo esforço, encarando-a.

- Faz, Bella – pedi suplicante num gemido e nem precisei falar mais nada. Bella sabia o que eu queria.

E foi extasiada que eu a observei levando o indicador da mão livre à boca, chupando-o por alguns segundos, sem nunca desviar o olhar do meu, antes de levá-lo à minha outra entrada, me penetrando de uma vez, exatamente como eu mais gostava.

Urrei de prazer, voltando a tombar na cama, sentindo Bella me penetrando no meu ritmo com o vibrador e o dedo, e não demorou para que o orgasmo chegasse.

- Mais forte! – gritei no auge do prazer. – Vai, Bella. Mais rápido!

E ela me atendeu como sempre, fazendo o orgasmo explodir com toda força, enquanto murmurava palavras sujas e sem sentido, completamente perdida e satisfeita.

Resmunguei numa tentativa de protesto quando Bella tirou o dedo do meu ânus, e logo o vibrador era tirado de mim também, fazendo com que eu me sentisse vazia e quase solitária.

Mas isso só durou até Bella se debruçar sobre mim e começar a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto, descendo rapidamente para o meu pescoço suado, antes de voltar a subir e cobrir meus lábios num beijo terno.

Comecei a rir, ainda de olhos fechados, quando ela voltou a distribuir beijos pela minha face e eu a abracei, puxando-a para cima de mim, apenas para rolar em seguida, ficando por cima.

Ela riu divertida, daquele jeito descontraído e doce que eu tanto amava, e eu ri ainda mais quando ela tentou me fazer cócegas. Mas eu fui mais rápida, pulando para fora da cama ainda meio trôpega pelo orgasmo intenso.

- Você é lenta demais, Bella – provoquei, correndo em direção ao banheiro quando ela veio atrás de mim.

- Mas fui rápida o bastante para te fazer gozar mais rápido do que você fez comigo – ela devolveu, passando ao meu lado, nua e rebolando, andando displicentemente em direção ao chuveiro.

- Touché – murmurei, entrando debaixo do chuveiro junto com ela, puxando seu corpo contra o meu. – Mas você sabe que eu não consigo segurar muito quando você usa esse seu dedo lindo.

Ela riu de leve e eu podia ver seu rosto corar de leve. E sabia que a água quente não era a causa.

Eu simplesmente adorava esse jeito meigo dela. Ela corava com tanta facilidade que chegava a ser engraçado. E fascinante.

Beijei suas bochechas, sorrindo quando ela meneou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar a timidez e sorriu sem graça para mim.

Terminamos o banho sem pressa e ela secou meus cabelos com habilidade, deixando-os tão lisos quanto estavam quando saí do salão.

- Desculpe ter brigado com você mais cedo – ela pediu enquanto saíamos do quarto para jantar.

- Está desculpada – falei de imediato, sorrindo para ela, e peguei sua mão na minha.

- E você está linda com o cabelo novo. Só para constar a minha opinião.

- Opinião anotada. E obrigada pelo elogio.

- É sempre um prazer – ela devolveu rindo e acenou para Emmett que vinha andando pelo corredor em nossa direção.

Descemos as escadas juntos, e eu fingi não notar o olhar irritado que Emmett lançou para as nossas mãos unidas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Edward's POV**_

Quando voltei para casa, tomei outro banho rápido e praticamente corri para a casa de Bella. Emmett tinha me enviado uma mensagem pedindo para eu ir para lá assim que chegasse, e disse que era urgente, então é claro que eu estava mais que apressado.

Foi só eu entrar na casa deles para Emmett praticamente me carregar para o andar de cima.

- As duas fizeram as pazes! – ele esbravejou assim que fechou a porta do seu quarto. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Espera. Vamos do começo. Como foi isso? Como elas fizeram as pazes?

- Eu estava com Rose no quarto dela dando apoio e toda essa frescura que o homem tem que fazer para conquistar uma mulher, sabe como é – ele falou, abanando a mão no ar, fazendo parecer que aquele assunto era sem importância. – Então Bella entrou e pediu para que eu saísse. Elas ficaram mais de duas horas conversando e quando saíram do quarto estavam rindo de mãos dadas. E eu até ouvi Bella dizendo que ela estava linda com o cabelo novo.

- Puta que pariu!

- Pois é. E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Suspirei enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa quando uma idéia veio à minha mente.

- Vamos sair para dançar. Nós quatro.

- Para ficar vendo as duas se esfregarem? Não. Eu passo essa. Eu quero é fazer elas brigarem de novo.

- Temos que ser sutis agora, Em. Se elas perceberem o que estamos fazendo, ferra tudo. Vamos deixar elas aproveitarem um pouco a noite e depois nós tiramos elas para dançar – falei, abrindo um sorriso, já imaginando como seria a noite. – E nós vamos dançar do nosso jeito.

Emmett logo abriu um sorriso idêntico ao meu, rapidamente compreendendo a minha idéia.

- Essa noite promete!

Não foi difícil convencer as duas a saírem conosco. Elas nunca tinham ido a uma boate antes, porque era proibido sair à noite do colégio interno.

Acabei a prova cedo na faculdade e voltei correndo para casa. E agora aqui estávamos nós no carro de Emmett indo para a Lótus, uma das melhores boates da cidade.

Eu tinha passe livre naquela boate, já que os donos eram os mesmos da agência onde eu trabalho.

Não precisamos nem ficar na fila – para revolta dos que esperavam do lado de fora – e eu guiei o pequeno grupo ao subsolo, que era o melhor ambiente da boate e onde tocava as melhores músicas.

Cumprimentei alguns dos garçons que encontrei no caminho e pedi a um deles para levar uísque para o nosso pequeno espaço reservado.

Consistia em um sofá de couro preto em forma de "U" com uma mesa redonda no meio, exatamente de frente para a pista de dança e a cabine do DJ.

- Gostei daqui – Rosalie comentou, sentando com muita sensualidade no sofá.

Ela estava usando um vestido preto de um ombro só, completamente colado ao corpo, para alegria de Emmett que não parava de secá-la. Bella, por sua vez, também estava me deixando louco com o vestido preto com umas faixas beges, tomara que caia e que deixava mais de metade das suas coxas à mostra.

Emmett sentou ao lado de Rosalie, enquanto eu sentei ao lado de Bella, deixando as duas no meio. No começo pareceu uma boa idéia, porque nós dois teríamos contato com elas. E até funcionou por um tempo. Bella parecia mais relaxada na minha presença, apesar do seu constrangimento pela manhã e nós conversamos um pouco enquanto Emmett fazia o mesmo com Rosalie.

Mas isso só durou até o segundo drink das duas que eram fracas para bebida e elas logo começaram a se beijar, deixando a mim e a Emmett com cara de tacho, completamente esquecidos.

**N/A Música: The Veronicas – Untouched**

Virei a minha terceira dose de uísque e levantei irritado, indo direto para a pista de dança. Não demorei a encontrar uma ruiva muito bonita que dançava sozinha num canto e a chamei para perto, começando a dançar com ela.

A ruiva estava claramente feliz com a atenção, porque logo começou a se esfregar em mim, deixando óbvia a sua intenção de fazer muito mais do que só dançar.

E eu até teria ficado empolgado com ela se meus olhos não tivessem caído em Bella e Rosalie que agora dançavam juntas no meio da pista, atraindo muitos olhares. A forma como elas dançavam era tão sensual que deveria ser proibido.

Suas mãos percorriam os braços, os quadris, as coxas, tudo ao ritmo da música que parecia aguçar nossos sentidos, provocando, induzindo. E quando as mãos de Rosalie apertaram a bunda de Bella com força, trazendo-a mais para si, eu larguei a ruiva de qualquer jeito, nem mesmo lembrando mais da sua existência, e andei determinado até as duas.

Emmett parecia ter pensado igual porque apareceu atrás de Rosalie ao mesmo tempo em que eu me coloquei atrás de Bella.

Ergui as mãos de Bella, tirando-as do quadril de Rose, e as levei para o meu pescoço, deixando-as ali. Emmett repetiu o meu gesto, deixando Rosalie na mesma posição de Bella.

Com as mãos livres, eu passei a percorrer seu corpo delgado, sentindo sua pele macia e suas curvas perfeitas.

Bella continuou dançando, não parecendo ter se importado com a interrupção, e Rosalie parecia estar na mesma situação, rindo deliciada ao sentir as mãos de Emmett no seu corpo. Mas os corpos das duas continuavam em contato, completamente coladas, uma das pernas de Rosalie entre as pernas de Bella.

Emmett me encarou sobre o ombro de Rose e ergueu uma sobrancelha, lentamente começando a se afastar com a loira e eu rapidamente girei Bella de forma que ela ficasse de frente para mim.

Coloquei minha perna direita entre as dela para que ela não sentisse falta de nada e continuei a dança, segurando-a com firmeza pelo quadril.

Meu sorriso só fez aumentar quando suas mãos voltaram a envolver meu pescoço e ela logo entrou no ritmo, rebolando junto.

A música acabou e eu queria muito continuar dançando, mas Bella me puxou pela mão, me guiando de volta ao nosso espaço reservado. Depois que sentou, ela ia soltar a minha mão quando eu a detive, segurando-a com firmeza na minha, ao notar um detalhe no seu pulso.

Ela estava usando a pulseira que tinha lhe dado.

- Ficou linda em você – falei, acariciando a pulseira, e conseqüentemente seu pulso, por cima da mesa.

- Ela é linda, Edward – Bella comentou, olhando para a pulseira e então para mim.

- Faz jus à dona.

Seu rosto imediatamente se tingiu de vermelho e ela abaixou o rosto, passando a encarar o tampo da mesa.

Levei minha mão ao seu rosto e o ergui, fazendo-a me encarar.

- Você é linda, Bella – falei num tom baixo, mas não o suficiente para fazer a música alta impossibilitá-la de me ouvir. – A mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. E esse presente foi apenas uma forma de te dizer o quanto eu senti falta desse seu rosto encantador.

- Acho que você está bêbado. Eu não sou assim tão bonita – ela falou num tom mais baixo que o meu e eu quase não ouvi. Só entendi o que ela falou porque meus olhos estavam cravados nos seus lábios.

- Desde que te conheci, eu te acho a mulher mais bonita do mundo. E eu não bebia naquela época.

- Eu só tinha dez anos, Edward – ela lembrou com um sorriso sem graça. – Era só uma criança magricela e sem graça.

- Nunca foi – retruquei, me aproximando, levando meus lábios para a altura do seu ouvido, querendo ficar cada vez mais perto dela. – Você sempre foi linda. E agora se tornou uma mulher estonteante que me tira o fôlego a cada instante.

Eu queria falar mais. Queria dizer que era completamente apaixonado por ela. Que precisava beijá-la, sentir seu gosto. Mas eu tinha medo de ir rápido demais e assustá-la.

Então, indo contra todas as minhas vontades, eu simplesmente recuei um pouco e pude analisar seu rosto.

Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e sua pele tinha uma leve tonalidade de rosa. Bella me encarava fixamente com os lábios levemente entreabertos e eu por muito pouco não cedi ao impulso de beijá-la.

E algo me dizia que se eu o fizesse, ela corresponderia.

- Vamos dançar? – chamei ainda usando aquele mesmo tom baixo, sem querer quebrar o clima.

**N/A Música: Sara Bareilles – Love Song**

Bella prontamente aceitou minha mão estendida e ficou em pé. Andei com ela até o meio da pista de dança e a puxei pela cintura, sorrindo internamente quando ela envolveu meu pescoço com o braço. E a alegria só aumentou quando a música agitada foi substituída por uma mais lenta, e eu pude aproximar mais nossos corpos, guiando-a num ritmo suave e envolvente.

Eu queria fazer muito mais do que apenas dançar, mas Bella não era como as outras mulheres que eu estava acostumado a sair. Ela era única. Especial. E eu a trataria com o respeito que ela merecia.

Não ia forçar a sua separação com Rosalie, mas faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para conquistá-la.

Deixei uma das minhas mãos no meio das suas costas e levei a outra ao seu cabelo, acariciando os fios macios. Suspirei extasiado quando ela repousou o rosto no meu peito, completamente aninhada ao meu corpo.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela música, conduzindo Bella, e era quase como se eu estivesse flutuando junto com ela, de tão feliz que eu estava. Podia até fingir que éramos namorados ali e ficaria ainda melhor.

Quando a música acabou, foi como se despertássemos de um transe. Bella me encarava através dos seus cílios longos com aqueles olhos castanhos intensos e eu só conseguia encará-la de volta, querendo mais que tudo prolongar aquele momento.

Eu sentia como se um imã me atraísse para ela e não consegui deter a minha mão que ergueu quase como num gesto involuntário na direção do seu rosto. Acariciei a pele macia com delicadeza, vendo-a fechar os olhos em deleite.

Estava pensando seriamente em aproximar meus lábios dos seus e finalmente beijá-la, quando vi de relance Emmett entrando no nosso espaço reservado com Rosalie logo atrás. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e ela uma expressão de culpa que me dava algumas idéias sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Removi a mão do rosto de Bella e a deslizei pelo seu braço, chegando à sua mão pequena.

Ela abriu os olhos parecendo um tanto desnorteada.

- Vamos voltar para nossa mesa? – sugeri, me amaldiçoando por pensar tanto antes de agir.

Bella apenas assentiu de leve e eu a guiei de volta para a mesa, deixando que ela sentasse ao lado de Rosalie e fiquei de frente para Emmett que não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

Por incrível que possa parecer, não rolou nenhum clima estranho naquela mesa. Nem da parte de Bella, nem da de Rosalie.

As duas logo começaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não que alguma coisa tenha realmente acontecido entre mim e Bella, mas eu tinha certeza que algo tinha acontecido entre Rosalie e Emmett.

Tanto que, na manhã de sábado, eu fui acordado com um brutamonte querendo derrubar a minha porta.

- Porra, Edward, acorda logo, caralho! Isso é hora de ficar dormindo? – a voz de Emmett soou, praticamente gritando.

Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro apenas o suficiente para olhar para o relógio digital ao lado da minha cama. Oito e vinte.

Eu poderia gritar com Emmett que era cedo demais para um sábado, mas sabia que seria perda de tempo. Ele nunca iria embora.

- Já vai – resmunguei, levantando sem vontade da cama.

A primeira coisa que percebi foi a animação excessiva do meu fiel companheiro dentro da minha boxer branca. Desde que Bella chegara à cidade, já tinha se tornado normal acordar excitado. Mas hoje estava bem pior, já que tinha passado as poucas horas que dormi, sonhando com Bella na boate, nós dois dançando juntos, cada vez de forma mais sensual.

Corri para o banheiro e peguei minha calça jeans que tinha deixado jogada no chão, e a vesti, respirando fundo para tentar voltar ao normal. Não seria nada legal abrir a porta do quarto para o meu amigo entrar, quando eu estava excitado por causa da irmã dele.

Lavei o rosto com água gelada e passei um pouco na nuca, respirando fundo mais algumas vezes.

Apenas quando Emmett bateu na porta de novo, foi que eu saí do banheiro, mesmo ainda não estando completamente composto, e abri a porta para ele.

- Não dava para esperar até o meio dia, Emmett? – reclamei, ficando logo de costas para ele. – Chegamos não tem nem cinco horas.

- Eu precisava contar isso, cara! – ele exclamou, se jogando na minha cama desarrumada, como sempre fazia. – Você não atendeu ao celular.

- Deixei no silencioso para poder dormir um pouco mais – falei, sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa do computador, pegando logo uma almofada que estava no chão e a coloquei no meu colo, para que Emmett não visse nada. – O que aconteceu entre você e Rosalie ontem na boate, afinal?

- Nós nos beijamos! – ele respondeu no mesmo segundo em que eu terminei de fazer a pergunta, abrindo um sorriso tão grande que poderia rasgar seu rosto.

- Eu imaginei que isso tinha acontecido, pela sua cara de alegria.

- E você e Bella? Nada?

- Nós dançamos e conversamos. Só isso.

- Você é muito lento, Edward! Fala sério! Tinha que ter tascado logo um beijo nela.

- Eu não me sinto muito bem fazendo isso, Emmett – murmurei, passando as mãos nos cabelos que não tinha me dado ao trabalho de pentear ainda.

- Não se sente bem fazendo o quê? Beijando minha irmã? Ou tentando separar as duas?

- Levando em consideração que eu nunca beijei Bella...

- Qual é o problema em separar as duas? – ele perguntou em tom de quem reclamava. – Eu gosto de Rosalie e você gosta de Bella.

- E Bella e Rosalie se gostam – lembrei, não me dando ao trabalho de corrigir Emmett. Eu não só _gosto_ de Bella. Eu sou completamente apaixonado por ela. – Se elas descobrirem o que estamos tentando fazer, elas vão nos odiar.

- Elas não vão descobrir isso. A não ser que você resolva contar.

- É claro que eu não vou contar – me apressei a falar. – Mas quem te garante que Rose não contou a Bella o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem?

- Ela não contou – ele falou simplesmente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Simples: quando eu saí para vir aqui, as duas estavam na piscina e eu não recebi nenhum xingamento da minha querida irmã. Elas estavam sorrindo e felizes tomando seu café da manhã. Agora quer parar de dar uma de boiola arrependido e trocar logo essa roupa? Vamos nos juntar a elas.

Quinze minutos depois já estávamos entrando na área aberta da sua casa onde ficava a piscina.

Rose estava logo à vista, tomando sol em uma das espreguiçadeiras, deitada de bruços, sua cabeça apoiada nos braços dobrados. Ela estava usando apenas um biquíni listrado de azul e branco, e óculos escuros protegendo seus olhos do sol.

Fiquei imaginando se Bella estaria assim tão exposta, apenas de biquíni, ou se ela seria mais reservada e vestiria um short por cima, mas foi então que meus olhos caíram naquele anjo.

Bella estava sentada num canto, em uma das cadeiras à mesa debaixo de um enorme guarda sol, concentrada na leitura de um livro de capa marrom, usando um biquíni preto ainda menor que o de Rosalie. Os chinelos igualmente pretos balançavam nas pontas dos seus pés que estavam apoiados em cima da mesa, onde algumas frutas e uma jarra de suco tinham sido postas.

Me aproximei devagar dela, ignorando Emmett que estava parado no mesmo lugar babando por Rosalie. Assim que percebeu minha aproximação, Bella interrompeu a leitura e ergueu o rosto para me encarar através dos seus óculos Ray Ban pretos.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei, fazendo o possível para soar casual, e puxei uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Edward. Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou com um sorriso doce, fechando o livro e colocando-o em cima da mesa, ao lado dos seus pés.

- Acho que ainda estou dormindo um pouco – resmunguei, tirando meus próprios óculos escuros e esfreguei o rosto com força, recolocando-os em seguida. – Seu irmão me tirou da cama antes da minha hora.

A risada leve de Bella me fez rir junto.

- Talvez um mergulho te ajude a acordar mais rápido – ela sugeriu, apontando para a piscina.

- Me acompanha? – perguntei, prontamente aceitando sua sugestão e fiquei em pé depois de colocar uma uva verde na boca.

- Vou daqui a pouco – ela falou, voltando a pegar o livro.

Soltei o ar, derrotado, e me limitei a tirar a camisa verde que estava usando, colocando-a em cima da cadeira onde estava sentado, e dei o mesmo destino à bermuda preta, ficando apenas de sunga da mesma cor.

Será que ficaria óbvio demais se eu desistisse de mergulhar agora? Será que Bella notaria que era por sua causa?

Suspirando novamente, andei em direção à piscina, mas voltei no meio do caminho, porque tinha esquecido de tirar os óculos escuros.

Foi então que eu tive a maior surpresa e o melhor presente da minha manhã.

Assim que girei o corpo para voltar à mesa, meus olhos caíram automaticamente em Bella, apenas pela força do hábito de observá-la sempre que possível. Mas quando isso aconteceu, eu percebi que não era o único a observar alguém. Bella estava fazendo o mesmo, passando seus olhos pelo meu corpo como um scanner.

Isabella Swan estava me secando.

Abri um sorriso involuntário e me aproximei mais, tirando meus óculos escuros e o coloquei ao lado do dela.

- Tem certeza que não quer entrar? – perguntei novamente, sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- E-eu... Vou daqui a pouco – ela repetiu, parecendo levemente aérea, seu rosto sendo tingido de um vermelho intenso. E eu sabia que o sol nada tinha a ver com isso.

Dei de ombros, fingindo não ligar muito para aquilo, e lhe dei as costas novamente, voltando a andar na direção da piscina.

Parei na borda que estava um pouco quente debaixo dos meus pés, e flexionei um pouco os músculos, tentando destravar as partes tensas dos meus ombros e costas. Estiquei os braços acima da cabeça, alongando mais os músculos, e foi então que senti mãos pequenas nas minhas costas, me empurrando com força para frente.

O problema é que eu tinha o reflexo muito bom. Então, enquanto caía em direção à água gelada, consegui girar parcialmente o meu corpo e estendi uma mão para agarrar o braço de Bella, puxando-a comigo para dentro d'água.

Ainda ouvi seu grito antes de afundar e não soltei sua mão um só segundo, puxando-a para cima assim que firmei meus pés no fundo da piscina.

Ela se ergueu meio bagunçada, seus cabelos sobre o seu rosto, e eu podia ouvir a risada forte de Emmett, acompanhado de Rosalie que ria e batia palmas.

- É isso aí, Edward! – ela gritou, fazendo Emmett rir ainda mais.

- Você está bem? – perguntei a Bella, estendendo a mão livre para tirar seus cabelos molhados do rosto.

- Aham – ela respondeu apenas, afundando por um segundo e voltou à superfície, agora com os cabelos no lugar. – Não era bem a minha intenção cair junto.

- Bem, você não caiu. Eu te puxei. Depois de você me empurrar, vale ressaltar.

Ela riu com gosto e, para minha segunda deliciosa surpresa da manhã, Bella pulou sobre mim, tentando me afundar novamente. É claro que o peso dela contra o meu não tinha exatamente o poder que ela queria, então não foi difícil devolver o ataque para ela, girando o corpo e a afundei com facilidade.

É claro que no segundo seguinte eu já a trazia para cima de novo, incapaz de lhe conferir qualquer desconforto que fosse.

- Você não é assim tão forte, Bella – falei com um sorriso, ao vê-la me fuzilando com os olhos, mas ela logo sorriu, me deixando perdido.

Novamente ela avançou sobre mim, mas dessa vez não para me dar um caldo – ou tentar. Bella apoiou as duas mãos nos meus ombros, usando-os como apoio para se erguer um pouco da água, e inclinou o rosto na minha direção, me fazendo prender a respiração. Acompanhei seu movimento como se visse a cena em câmera lenta, vendo-a se aproximando cada vez mais.

Seu rosto se dirigiu a curva do meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos ao sentir sua boca ali. Um beijo suave que me fez arfar, foi seguido de uma mordida forte. E isso foi suficiente para que minhas pernas perdessem a força e eu afundasse na piscina quando Bella fez o mínimo de força nos meus ombros, me empurrando para baixo.

Ouvi o grito de vitória de Bella quando ainda estava debaixo d'água. Com esforço, fiquei em pé novamente e cravei meus olhos em Bella que me observava com a maior cara de "te peguei".

Sabia que ela não fazia idéia do quão próximo eu estava de puxá-la contra mim e cobrir aqueles lábios vermelhos com os meus. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto o seu gesto tinha me alterado. O quanto eu estava quente e excitado dentro daquela piscina de água gelada.

- Sabe que eu posso te dar outro caldo a qualquer momento, não é? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha, não me preocupando em disfarçar a minha voz rouca.

- Você não faria – ela murmurou, dando um passo para trás.

- Não? – perguntei, dando um passo para frente, seguindo-a. – Tem certeza, Isabella?

Vi quando ela engoliu em seco, ainda sorrindo e recuou mais um passo quando eu dei outro para frente.

Pela minha visão periférica, vi Emmett saindo com Rosalie, entrando na casa pela porta de vidro.

Droga! Eu estava sozinho com Bella. A presença da namorada dela era a única coisa que estava me segurando para não fazer nenhuma besteira. E agora eu não tinha mais isso.

Foquei minha atenção em Bella que continuava recuando à medida que eu me aproximava e suas mãos se estenderam à frente, me impedindo de continuar andando. Mas seu gesto só fez as coisas piorarem, quando suas mãos ficaram prostradas no meu peito.

Meu olhar caiu sobre aquele ponto, ficando ali por alguns segundos, e eu sentia meus batimentos acelerando a cada segundo. Será que estava assim tão óbvio para que Bella sentisse?

Ergui os olhos para encará-la, e ela estava me observando de volta, seus olhos naquele tom de castanho escuro profundo me encarando com intensidade, sua boca levemente entreaberta.

Dei mais um passo na sua direção, suas mãos no meu peito criando quase nenhuma resistência para me impedir e quase colei nossos corpos quando dei mais um pequeno passo. Lentamente, inclinei minha cabeça para baixo, meus olhos presos nos seus e eu podia ver sua respiração acelerando cada vez mais a medida em que eu me aproximava.

- Me diz para parar e eu paro – murmurei para ela, quase com a boca encostada na sua.

Eu precisava fazer aquilo. Por mais que doesse em cada partícula do meu corpo, eu _precisava_ saber se era aquilo que ela queria. Se eu não estava forçando-a a fazer algo que depois ela poderia se arrepender.

Mas tudo que Bella fez foi fechar os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios de forma quase imperceptível.

Não perdi tempo em preencher o espaço que havia entre nós, inclinando mais a cabeça na sua direção, até sentir meus lábios roçando nos seus.

- Para.

Seu tom foi tão baixo, quase um suspiro, que eu quase não ouvi. Mas o problema foi que eu ouvi.

No mesmo segundo eu interrompi o nosso _quase_ primeiro beijo e me afastei, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Me desculpe, Bella, eu não...

- Eu preciso ir – ela me interrompeu num murmúrio, não me dando tempo para soltar a minha patética desculpa, quando eu nem mesmo sabia o que iria falar.

Abri os olhos apenas para vê-la se afastando, andando quase correndo dentro da piscina até as escadas e subiu apressada, pegando uma toalha que estava em cima de uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Bella nem mesmo se enxugou direito e entrou correndo na casa, deixando seu livro e seus óculos em cima da mesa onde estavam as minhas coisas.

Saí da piscina logo em seguida sem conseguir acreditar na burrada que eu tinha feito.

Tinha tido tanto cuidado para ir devagar com Bella e logo agora, quando tudo estava indo tão bem, eu tinha dado um passo maior que a perna, assustando-a. E agora poderia perdê-la para sempre.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de vestir a roupa e saí de sunga mesmo, atravessando o jardim da casa dela em direção a minha.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO ****5**

No começo da noite, estava enfiado nos livros de direito trabalhista, estudando para a prova de segunda feira numa tentativa quase fracassada de esquecer o que tinha acontecido aquela manhã, quando Emmett entrou no meu quarto sem se dar ao trabalho de bater.

- Eu não sei que porra foi que aconteceu entre você e Bella, mas você vai voltar lá comigo agora – ele entrou já falando num tom sério.

- Estou estudando, Emmett – murmurei, sem sequer me voltar para ele.

- Problema seu. Rose quer jogar um jogo de perguntas e respostas, e só três pessoas não tem graça.

Ele passou quase dez minutos infernizando a minha paciência até que eu me dei por vencido e o segui para a sua casa.

Bella e Rosalie já nos esperavam na sala de tevê do andar de cima.

Rose estava sentada no chão, encostada ao sofá onde Bella estava encolhida num canto, abraçando uma almofada.

Fiquei em pé enquanto Emmett se dirigia a uma das gavetas que ficava num canto, tirando algumas folhas em branco de dentro e algumas canetas. De outra gaveta ele tirou dois pequenos sacos verdes de tecido que geralmente usávamos para guardar as letras do scrabble ou as peças do jogo de damas.

Vi quando ele derramou o conteúdo dos sacos dentro da gaveta, fazendo barulho contra a madeira e só então se juntou a nós.

O tempo todo e eu alternava o olhar entre ele e Bella e essa parecia estava fazendo questão de evitar olhar na minha direção.

Eu definitivamente tinha ferrado tudo.

- Vocês vão escrever cinco perguntas nessas folhas – Em explicou, sentando no chão ao lado de Rose. – Desce daí, Bella. E você, senta, Edward – ele praticamente ordenou e nós dois sentamos no chão praticamente no mesmo instante.

Formamos um quase quadrado com Emmett sentado em frente à Bella, eu ao lado dela, de frente para Rosalie.

Emmett entregou uma folha de papel para cada um de nós, junto com uma caneta, e continuou com as instruções.

- Eu vou escrever nessa outra folha aqui as prendas para quem não quiser responder.

- Por que você vai fazer isso? – Bella perguntou, sabendo bem como funcionava a mente nada santa do irmão.

- Porque vocês não tem tanta criatividade quanto eu. Mas não se preocupem – ele se apressou a continuar quando Bella ia reclamar de novo. – Não vou mandar ninguém tirar a roupa. Vou me ater só a beijos. Partes do corpo para serem beijadas. A pessoa que tirar o papel tem que beijar a pessoa que vai responder a próxima pergunta.

- E se Edward pegar uma dessas? – Rose perguntou rindo, vendo que eu estava exatamente ao lado de Emmett.

- Nós dois somos isentos – ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo, sem nem pensar.

- De jeito nenhum! – ela exclamou ainda rindo. – Se é para jogar, vamos jogar direito.

Bella começou a rir, vendo a situação em que nos encontrávamos e eu e Emmett apenas nos encaramos, os dois tentando encontrar uma solução.

- Eu vou responder todas as minhas perguntas, Emmett – falei logo, tranquilizando-o e a mim também.

- Acho bom – ele murmurou sério, fazendo Rose e Bella rirem ainda mais. – Isso. Riam bastante. Mas aviso logo que as minhas perguntas serão todas relacionadas ao sexo. E não serão nada inocentes. Estejam preparadas – ele falou, já começando a escrever as suas perguntas no seu papel.

- Nada muito escabroso, Em, por favor – Bella pediu.

- Até parece que você não me conhece, maninha – ele falou com um sorriso, erguendo o rosto da sua folha apenas por tempo suficiente para piscar para ela.

- Vou aderir ao tema "sexo" também – Rose informou, começando a escrever as suas perguntas.

Olhei rapidamente para Bella que finalmente me encarava, e ela apenas deu de ombros, aparentemente aceitando aquele tema, antes de se esconder atrás do livro que ela usava como apoio para firmar sua folha.

Suspirei, sem ter opção e comecei a escrever as minhas próprias perguntas.

Depois que todos tinham feito suas perguntas e Emmett tinha escrito as partes do corpo que seriam sorteadas para serem beijadas como prenda, cortamos os papeis e os dobramos, colocando as perguntas num saquinho e as prendas em outro.

- Eu começo. Mas antes – Emmett falou, ficando em pé de repente. – vou lá embaixo pegar as cervejas. Sem álcool isso não vai ser tão divertido.

- E eu vou colocar uma música – Rose completou, ficando em pé também.

**N/A: Far East Movement ft. The Cataracs, DEV – Like a G6**

Quase dois minutos depois Em voltou com uma caixa térmica debaixo de um braço, grande o bastante para caber umas dez cervejas.

- Agora podemos começar – ele falou animado, entregando uma Heineken para cada um de nós, voltando logo ao seu lugar depois de deixar a caixa ao seu lado. Depois de dar um longo gole na sua cerveja, ele pegou o saquinho das perguntas e tirou um papel, fazendo drama na hora de abrir. – Vamos à primeira pergunta: "Dispensa preliminares ou acha essencial?" Essencial! É a segunda melhor parte do sexo, só perdendo para o orgasmo, é claro.

- Eu brindo à isso – Rose falou, bebendo da sua cerveja antes de pegar outro papel. – Vamos lá... O que me espera? "Com que frequência de masturba?" Opa. Vamos ver... – Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder, parecendo contar na mente. – Cerca de quatro vezes na semana, mas depende de como foi meu dia.

- Isso tudo? – Bella perguntou surpresa, parecendo levemente ofendida.

- Eu gosto – ela respondeu apenas, dando de ombros como se falasse sobre uma bebida ou comida que ela gostasse.

- Tem que gostar mesmo. É saudável – Emmett apoiou, abrindo um sorriso enorme. – Melhor que conter. Agora é sua vez, querida irmã.

Bella respirou fundo antes de estender sua mão e pegar um pequeno papel, desdobrando-o com cuidado.

- "No sexo, prefere dominar ou ser dominada?" Ser dominada – ela respondeu rápido demais, talvez sem nem pensar ou só para não perder a coragem, evitando olhar para qualquer um ali.

Se outra pessoa que tivesse respondido aquilo, tinha certeza que Emmett faria alguma piadinha do tipo "é isso aí, Bella!", mas aquela era a sua irmã, afinal. Mas ainda o vi abrindo a boca para falar algo com um sorriso, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, ocupando sua boca com a garrafa de cerveja.

Como ninguém falava nada, eu me apressei a pegar um papel e li a pergunta em voz alta, antes mesmo de processar o que tinha escrito ali.

- "No que geralmente pensa ao se masturbar?" – Porra! Agora fudeu!

Eu não podia responder aquela pergunta. De jeito nenhum. Porque eu sabia bem qual era a resposta. E Emmett não iria gostar nada de saber que era na irmã dele que eu pensava. Assim como Rose não gostaria de saber que eu me masturbava pensando na namorada dela. Assim como a própria Bella jamais poderia saber isso.

- O que foi? – Rose perguntou, achando estranho o meu silêncio.

- Eu não vou responder – falei apenas, amassando o papel e o joguei junto com os outros.

- Um caralho que você não vai responder! – Emmett esbravejou. – Não vai me beijar. De jeito nenhum.

Bella e Rose já estavam se curvando de rir, a loira quase cuspindo a cerveja.

- Vai sim. Trato é trato – ela falou, se esticando logo para pegar o saquinho verde das prendas. – Vamos ver onde você vai beijá-lo.

Estiquei a mão para pegar o papel, porque simplesmente não havia ameaça de Emmett que me fizesse responder aquela pergunta.

- Eu juro que vou te bater, Edward – ele ameaçou, dando longos goles na sua cerveja.

Peguei o papel, abrindo-o com cuidado, rezando para que não tivesse que beijá-lo na boca. Mas o que veio foi ainda pior.

- Porra, não! – gritei, ficando em pé no mesmo segundo, quase derrubando minha garrafa. – Não vou fazer isso.

- O que foi? – Emmett perguntou assustado, ficando em pé também e tentou pegar o papel que eu deixei cair, mas Bella foi mais rápida.

Ela gritou alto, começando a gargalhar sem controle, deitando no chão de tanto rir.

- Eu não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum!

- O que foi, caralho? – Emmett perguntou, começando a ficar desesperado.

- Por que você tem que colocar essas coisas, Emmett? – gritei para ele. – Por que você não pode colocar lugares normais para um beijo? A mão, por exemplo.

- O que foi que ele pegou? – Rose perguntou, puxando o papel da mão de Bella que não conseguia parar de rir. – Ai meu Deus! A BUNDA!

- O quê? Não!

- Sim! – Bella retrucou, ainda rindo. – Você criou isso. Agora vai ter que aguentar.

- Vamos lá. Vocês dois, sentem! – Rose ordenou, sem conseguir parar de rir. – Ou melhor, Emmett fica em pé e Edward ajoelha atrás dele. É só um beijinho.

- Vamos lá, rapazes. Sem constrangimento.

- Eu não vou fazer isso – resmunguei, mas sentei no chão.

- Vai sim – Rose falou, soando autoritária. – Se fosse qualquer um de nós, teríamos que fazer isso. Agora deixem de vergonha. Vira de costas, Em.

- Porra! – Emmett resmungou, ficando de costas para mim, enquanto virava sua garrafa, bebendo o resto da cerveja de uma vez.

Peguei minha própria garrafa que estava quase cheia e bebi longos goles para ganhar coragem, enquanto Bella e Rose faziam som de tambores rufando, batendo no chão.

- Vai logo com essa merda – Emmett mandou, me olhando por sobre o ombro. – E se demorar mais que um segundo, vai levar um coice.

- Como se eu quisesse demorar mais que isso.

- Acho bom.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos depois de me erguer um pouco e mirar o ponto certo, o mais perto possível da lateral do seu corpo, para não ficar perto de onde não queria. Quando senti o tecido da sua calça de moletom na minha boca, dei um selinho rápido e me afastei ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett fez o mesmo, os dois com a maior cara de nojo possível.

- Você tinha mesmo que estar usando uma calça dessas? Não dava para usar uma de tecido bem grosso? – perguntei depois de limpar a boca com as costas da mão.

- E eu ia adivinhar que um cara ia ter que beijar a minha bunda? – ele devolveu, voltando a sentar. – Isso fica entre nós, ok? – ele perguntou, olhando para Bella e Rose que ainda tinham traços de riso no rosto.

- Vamos pensar no caso – Bella respondeu. – É a sua vez, Em.

Suspirando, Emmett pegou um novo papel e leu a pergunta depois de rir com o que estava escrito.

- "Se pudesse transar com alguém do sexo oposto, quem escolheria?" É para responder a verdade, não é? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Bella.

- Claro. Essa é a intenção do jogo, não?

- Ok. Então você não vai ficar com raiva de mim se eu responder que escolheria a sua namorada, certo?

- Como é? – Bella perguntou chocada e Rose apenas o encarou com os olhos arregalados, como se não acreditasse que ele tinha mesmo falado aquilo.

Eu apenas encarei os três, bebericando minha cerveja gelada calmamente.

- Desculpe, minha querida irmã, mas sua namorada é bem o meu tipo, sabe? Linda, corpo perfeito, ri das minhas piadas... Resumindo: a mulher perfeita para mim – ele falou tudo aquilo olhando diretamente para Rose e eu até pude vê-la corando um pouco. Então ele desviou o olhar dela como se fizesse aquilo com muito esforço e encarou Bella. – Pena que ela é sua namorada.

Bella só faltou fuzilá-lo com os olhos e tudo que Rose fez foi estender a mão para o saquinho, pegando uma nova pergunta.

- "Já fez sexo anal? Se já, gozou? Se não, faria?"

- Essa pergunta foi sua, não foi, Emmett? – Bella perguntou, ainda parecendo irritada com a resposta anterior do seu irmão.

- É a minha cara, não é? – ele perguntou rindo.

- A resposta é não para a primeira parte da pergunta – Rose respondeu antes que os dois irmãos começassem a brigar. O que era bem provável que acontecesse, se levasse em consideração a cara de Bella.

- Mas faria? – ele perguntou.

- Sim – Rose respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. – Mas acho que dependeria da pessoa.

- Sua vez, Bella – me apressei em falar quando vi que Emmett estava prestes a falar algo como "faria comigo?"

Bella ainda lançou olhares desconfiados para os dois antes de pegar a sua pergunta.

- "Ficaria com alguém mesmo sendo comprometido?" – Ela nem pensou antes de responder. – Não.

Foi sua única resposta, e eu senti o olhar de Emmett passando rapidamente por mim antes de pegar sua segunda cerveja. Nem preciso dizer que meu coração caiu depois daquela resposta, não é?

Mas eu já imaginava isso. Bella não era do tipo que traía. Me pergunto só o que ela faria se descobrisse que seu irmão beijou sua namorada. Mas isso ela nunca saberia. Ao menos não por mim.

Em silêncio, peguei minha segunda pergunta, torcendo para ser algo leve.

Mas quem disse que eu tenho essa sorte?

Respirei fundo antes de ler a pergunta, pensando bem no que iria responder. A verdade dessa vez.

- "Está apaixonado?" – me segurei para não olhar na direção de ninguém naquele momento, por medo de me denunciar, e peguei outra garrafa de cerveja quando a minha começou a ficar quente demais. – Estou – respondi apenas, abrindo a minha garrafa com a ponta da camisa, apenas para me ocupar com alguma coisa.

- Você só está pegando pergunta fácil, Edward – Emmett ironizou.

- Para você ver – falei, olhando para ele e então para Bella, sem conseguir me conter mais, vendo que ela me encarava.

Desviei o olhar rapidamente do seu, bebendo da cerveja com gosto.

- "Gosta de sexo oral?" – Emmett falou, lendo sua pergunta. – Claro. Será que existe alguém que não gosta?

Apenas ri meio forçado, ainda sentindo meu coração disparado no meu peito.

- "Qual ato sexual do parceiro mais te excita?" Depende com quem eu estou transando – Rose respondeu, pensando um pouco. – Se for com mulher, gosto quando ela se masturba na minha frente. Acho tão excitante.

- Eu também adoro ver isso – Emmett falou, abrindo um sorriso perverso para ela.

- Se for com homem – Rose continuou, fazendo de conta que não tinha sido interrompida, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir. – gosto quando ele faz sexo oral em mim.

- E não gosta da mulher fazendo sexo oral em você? – Em perguntou mais uma vez. – Alguém não anda fazendo o serviço direito?

- Menos Emmett – adverti, quando vi que Bella não tinha gostado nada daquele comentário.

- É diferente, apenas isso. O homem tem a língua mais dura.

- Talvez da próxima vez que você pedir sexo oral, eu mande você procurar um homem – Bella alfinetou e levantou do chão irritada.

- Espera, Bella – Rose pediu, levantando também, e praticamente correu atrás dela para evitar que ela saísse da sala. – É só uma brincadeira.

- Mas as respostas são verdade, não são? – Bella retrucou, puxando o braço que Rosalie segurava.

- Mas é a você que eu gosto de ver quando se masturba, _darling_ – Rose falou num tom doce, voltando a se aproximar e acariciou o rosto de Bella.

Quando elas começaram a falar baixo demais para que conseguíssemos ouvir, eu me virei para Emmett, falando com ele aos sussurros.

- Para com isso, Emmett. É sério. Você está forçando a barra demais.

- Mas a intenção não é fazer elas brigarem? – ele perguntou num tom ainda mais baixo, e eu quase não ouvi.

- Você quer mesmo deixar a sua irmã triste? Vale mesmo a pena, Em?

- Talvez – ele respondeu, olhando rapidamente para as duas.

- Ela é sua irmã, cara. Isso é para sempre. Rose pode ser só passageiro.

- Duvido que seja, cara. Ela é a tal. Tenho certeza.

- Pode ser que seja, mas se for, ela vai até você. Não força ou você vai acabar perdendo as duas.

Emmett pareceu pensar naquelas palavras e assentiu de leve concordando.

Suspirei quando as duas voltaram a sentar e Bella logo pegou um novo papel, sem falar nada.

- "Transou ou transaria com alguém do mesmo sexo?" Isso é meio óbvio, não? – ela respondeu, sem conseguir se livrar do tom irritado.

- Ah, eu tinha a intenção de que algum dos rapazes pegasse essa pergunta – Rose falou, fazendo beiço e apenas isso fez Bella rir.

Peguei a minha pergunta, aproveitando que o clima estava amenizando.

- "Qual a posição sexual que mais te excita?" Hum... Qualquer posição em quem eu possa sentir o corpo da mulher. Não gosto de nada muito afastado.

- Edward é cinestésico. Que lindo – Emmett brincou, pegando outra pergunta.

- Pega uma cerveja para mim, Edward? – Bella pediu, quase me assustando por ela estar se dirigindo diretamente à mim. – A minha esfriou.

- Para mim também, por favor – Rose pediu, aproveitando a deixa.

Peguei duas garrafas na caixa com gelo que estava entre Emmett e eu e estendi uma para cada. Só então Emmett leu a sua pergunta.

- "Qual a melhor transa?" – Pela primeira vez ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. – As rapidinhas são as melhores. Principalmente se tiver um risco de alguém aparecer. Sexo com perigo torna tudo ainda mais excitante.

- Só é ruim quando a irmã vê tudo, não é? – Bella retrucou, provavelmente lembrando quando pegara Emmett transando com a empregada há dois anos, durante suas férias de verão.

Rose já deveria ter ouvido aquela história porque riu junto quando eu e Emmett rimos, enquanto Bella soltava um murmúrio que parecia com "nojento", mas eu não tinha certeza, porque Emmett estava rindo muito alto.

- Minha vez – Rose falou, pegando um papel do saquinho que começava a ficar vazio. – "Participaria de sexo a 3 ou mais?" Até quatro eu topo. Mais que isso é muito para mim – ela respondeu com simplicidade, passando a vez para Bella, que logo pegou seu papel.

- "Como foi a sua primeira vez?" Eu passo – ela falou sem nem pensar, jogando o papel junto aos outros amassados perto do saquinho das prendas.

- Passa nada, paga a prenda – Emmett lembrou, logo estendendo o saquinho para ela.

Prendi a respiração enquanto observava ela pegando um papel e o desdobrava devagar.

E quando ela me lançou um olhar constrangido, seu rosto rapidamente ficando vermelho, eu vi que boa coisa não vinha por aí.

- Virilha – ela falou num murmúrio, desviando o olhar do meu.

Lancei um olhar frustrado para Emmett, sem acreditar que ele tinha mesmo colocado aquilo ali.

- Eu tinha esperanças de que Rose pegasse essa – ele falou apenas como quem se desculpa.

- Vai ser difícil eu não responder uma pergunta – Rose devolveu, sorrindo para ele.

- Vai, Edward. Deixa de drama. Fica em pé.

- Por que sempre sou eu que me ferro? – perguntei, ficando em pé, mesmo que a contra gosto.

- Não é você quem vai beijar – Bella devolveu, ficando ajoelhada no chão acarpetado.

Não, mas sou eu quem vai ter que fazer um puta esforço para não ficar excitado. Mas é claro que eu não falei isso. Não em voz alta.

Coloquei um monte de imagens broxantes na minha cabeça enquanto me aproximava, como tinha feito quando experimentei cuecas para Bella ver, mas nem mesmo a imagem de Emmett num tutu rosa ajudou quando ela prostrou as mãos no meu quadril, me mantendo parado no lugar enquanto inclinava o rosto na minha direção.

Fechei as mãos em punhos, usando o máximo de força que tinha, mas meu corpo inteiro aqueceu quando seus lábios depositaram um beijo leve na minha virilha. E o calor logo se concentrou num único ponto.

Dei as costas a ela quando Bella voltou a sentar e tratei de pegar uma almofada que estava em cima do sofá, colocando-a no colo assim que sentei.

E, é claro, quando olhei para Bella, ela estava olhando para aquele ponto.

- Desculpa, Bella – murmurei, me sentindo como um adolescente na puberdade que não controla a excitação.

- Tu-tudo bem – ela balbuciou e eu agradeci quando Emmett não soltou nenhuma gracinha.

- "O que pensa de sexo casual? Fez? Faria?" – respirei fundo antes de responder, não por aquela ser uma pergunta difícil, mas eu continuava excitado, ainda mais depois de ver Bella mordendo os lábios e olhando para a almofada no meu colo, quando pensou que eu não olharia na sua direção. – Já fiz, quando estava descobrindo o sexo. Hoje em dia não faria mais. Não é assim tão bom.

- Sexo é sempre bom, Edward. Deixa de ser idiota – Emmett retrucou.

- Mas é bem melhor quando é feito com quem gostamos de verdade, não acha? – devolvi, jogando o papel que eu tinha feito uma bolinha na sua cara.

- Quando eu fizer, te digo – ele falou rindo, pegando o papel da sua última pergunta. – "Qual a sua maior fantasia sexual?" Transar com duas mulheres, sem dúvida. Acho que é a de todo homem.

- A minha não – respondi de imediato, sem nem pensar.

- E qual é a sua então? – ele perguntou de volta.

- Não é a minha vez de responder. Mas boa tentativa.

- Ah, eu queria pegar essa pergunta – Rose resmungou enquanto pegava seu papel. – Tenho tantas fantasias. Mas lá vai a minha pergunta: "Usa objetos para se masturbar? Ou para ajudar no sexo? Quais?" Opa, boa pergunta. Sim e sim para as duas primeiras perguntas. Vibrador, principalmente. É indispensável – ela falou com um sorriso, piscando para Bella que corou. – Gosto de usar bolinhas explosivas. Bella também adora, não é?

Bella corou ainda mais enquanto Emmett fazia uma careta de nojo, finalmente sendo atingido por algo.

Para disfarçar seu constrangimento, Bella pegou o saquinho na mão, tirando um papelzinho de dentro, mas parou para beber um pouco de cerveja antes de ler a pergunta.

- "Entre quatro paredes vale tudo?" Acho que depende de com quem se está – ela respondeu, mais calma agora. – Não acho que vale tudo porque eu não faria tudo. Violência não rola para mim. Mas, se os dois consentem com algo, vale.

- Certo, sua vez, Edward. Chega de ouvir minha irmã falando de sexo. Vou ficar traumatizado.

Rolei os olhos, rindo para Bella quando ela riu também e peguei a última pergunta da brincadeira.

Puta que pariu!

- "Transaria com alguém que está aqui nessa sala?"

- Se você não responder essa, eu quebro seu nariz. Juro que quebro! – Emmett esbravejou logo, pulando para longe de mim quando eu passei a mão nos cabelos, realmente pensando em não responder aquela pergunta. – E se você acha que beijar a minha bunda foi ruim, saiba que você corre o risco de beijar coisa bem pior.

- Deus me livre. Eu respondo – falei logo, preferindo responder essa pergunta do que correr o risco de beijar o pênis de Emmett, porque eu sabia que tinha aquela opção no saco das prendas. – Sim. A minha resposta é sim – respondi de uma vez, levantando do chão e seguida, mais uma vez me esforçando para não olhar na direção de Bella.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO ****6**

- Sério que você transaria com nós duas? – Rose perguntou, permanecendo sentada, rindo de leve.

- Claro. Por que não? – Deixa ela pensar que eu faria isso com ela também. Não ia ferir o seu ego. – Vocês são lindas. Quem não transaria?

Peguei minha terceira garrafa de cerveja e me joguei no sofá mais afastado, encarando a tela da tevê desligada.

- O que acham de assistirmos um filme agora? – sugeri, não querendo dar a noite por encerrada.

- Que filme? – Emmett perguntou, já rumando para a estante onde havia uma infinidade de títulos de todos os gêneros. – "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica"?

- Credo, Emmett. Algo mais suave, por favor – Bella falou, levantando também e foi para o lado do irmão ajudar a escolher um filme. – Vamos assistir "Amor Sem Escalas". Estou doida para ver esse filme.

- Ah, eu também – Rose apoiou, levantando rápido de um jeito bem gracioso e foi para o lado de Bella. – Ouvi dizer que é lindo.

- Vai, Edward. Você decide – Emmett falou, levantando o DVD d'O Massacre da Serra Elétrica no ar, fazendo sinais frenéticos para que eu escolhesse esse.

- Se eu falar que quero assistir esse, Emmett, vai ficar empatado – falei. – Além do mais, já vimos esse filme duas vezes.

Rose e Bella imediatamente vibraram com a vitória enquanto Em me chamava de veado idiota.

Enquanto Bella colocava o filme para rodar no player, Emmett se acomodou no tapete, deitando com uma almofada grande sob sua cabeça, enquanto Rose vinha para o mesmo sofá onde eu estava – o único que ficava de frente para a televisão – e abriu espaço para Bella sentar no meio, entre nós dois.

Fiquei tentado a ir para o chão também, mas isso logo se tornou inviável quando Bella deitou no sofá, colocando a cabeça na almofada que Rose tinha colocado na sua coxa, e estendeu os pés para ficar sobre as minhas pernas.

E eu sabia que dali eu só sairia quando o filme acabasse.

Nem bem me dei conta de quando comecei a massagear os pés dela. Foi algo natural. Minhas mãos se moveram como se tivessem vida própria, e eu só percebi o que fazia quando, já na metade do filme, eu me concentrei numa cena que passava e parei o que fazia, ouvindo logo um resmungo de Bella pedindo para que eu continuasse com a massagem.

Sorri para ela vendo-a corar como se tivesse falado aquilo sem pensar, mas continuei com a massagem, voltando a esquecer completamente o filme que passava na tela à minha frente.

E minha atenção só saiu dos pés de Bella novamente quando o ronco alto de Emmett interrompeu o quase silêncio da sala e nós três caímos na risada.

Quando o filme acabou, eu levantei a contra gosto, me afastando de Bella.

- Acho que é a minha deixa de levar o brutamontes para o quarto – falei, me inclinando na direção de Emmett que dormia a sono solto no chão. – Ou talvez eu o deixe dormir aqui para acordar com dor nas costas amanhã.

- Você seria assim tão mal, Edward? – Rose perguntou, mas ria. – Coitado. Vai acordar todo dolorido.

- Essa é a intenção. – Sorri para ela, tentando me passar por mal.

- Você nunca faria isso – Bella falou apenas, mal me olhando, enquanto ia até o player para guardar o DVD.

E ela tinha razão. Não que eu fosse um santo incapaz de deixar o amigo dormir no chão. Eu até estava mesmo pensando em fazer isso para puni-lo pelas besteiras que fez essa noite. Mas depois de Bella falar aquilo com tanta confiança, como se me conhecesse profundamente, eu não tive coragem de decepcioná-la.

Assim, tudo que fiz foi cutucar Emmett até que ele abrisse um pouco os olhos, e o ajudei a levantar, começando a rebocá-lo para o seu quarto, deixando Bella e Rose encarregadas de guardar a caixa de cerveja quase vazia.

- Por que você não dorme aqui? – Emmett sugeriu enquanto subíamos as escadas com ele meio apoiado no meu corpo. – Estava pensando em sair amanhã bem cedo para correr no Central Park. Topa?

- Pode ser – respondi sem dar muita importância, duvidando que ele fosse lembrar daquilo na manhã seguinte.

Mas ainda assim, depois de jogar Emmett de qualquer jeito na cama, me dirigi até um dos quartos de hóspedes – o que geralmente ficava quando dormia aqui –, achando uma calça de pijama minha que tinha deixado na gaveta do guarda roupa da última vez que dormira aqui.

Não demorou muito e caí em sono profundo, como sempre começando a sonhar com Bella.

_**Bella's POV**_

Subi a escada logo atrás de Rose e, mesmo sem combinarmos nada, ela andou na direção do meu quarto, abrindo a porta em seguida.

- Me desculpe pelo meu irmão, Rose – pedi, fechando a porta atrás de mim. – Ele é um idiota.

- Ele só estava brincando, Bella – ela falou, se voltando no meio do quarto com um sorriso.

- Não, ele não estava. Eu conheço muito bem o meu irmão para saber que ele estava falando sério.

- Ele é só homem – Rose falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- E só porque ele é homem tem que dar em cima da minha namorada? – retruquei, cruzando os braços sob os seios, me recostando na porta fechada.

- Alguém aqui está com ciúmes – Rose brincou, se aproximando devagar.

- E se estiver?

Ela riu de leve, se aproximando ainda mais até quase colar nossos corpos.

- Esquece isso – ela murmurou, acariciando meu braço suavemente, descendo até a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Vem aqui – ela chamou, andando de costas, me puxando em direção a cama. – Homens como Emmett dão em cima de qualquer par de seios que aparece na frente dele, Bella. Não liga para isso.

- Não ligaria se o par de seios não pertencesse a você.

Rose riu de novo e sentou na ponta da cama, me deixando entre suas pernas.

- Esse par de seios aqui? – ela perguntou, levando minhas mãos até seus seios volumosos e eu não pude deixar de rir da sua forma super eficaz de me desviar do assunto.

- Não sei bem – falei, me fingindo de pensativa. – Eles estão muito cobertos.

Rose riu de leve, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma expressão de expectativa, quando eu comecei a deslizar a alça do seu vestido pelo seu ombro. Minhas mãos acompanharam o percurso, sentindo sua pele macia, descendo pelo seu ombro, até que o tecido ficou impedido de descer mais pelo zíper que mantinha o vestido colado ao corpo dela.

Me inclinando na sua direção, sentei no seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, logo levando meus lábios ao seu pescoço que sempre tinha aquela mistura do seu perfume Ricci Ricci e seu próprio aroma pessoal.

Enquanto minha boca se ocupava em beijar sua pele por toda a extensão livre da alça, às vezes mordiscando-a do jeito que ela gostava, minhas mãos se estenderam à parte de trás do seu vestido, abrindo o zíper sem dificuldade.

Não perdi tempo em terminar de deslizar o vestido pelos seus ombros, dessa vez conseguindo fazer isso por completo, deixando toda a parte superior do seu corpo exposta para mim.

- Agora eu consigo vê-los bem – murmurei, meus olhos fixos nos seus seios grandes e firmes.

- E você só quer ver? – Rose perguntou num tom baixo, sorrindo torto para mim.

Devagar, ela começou a se afastar, ainda sentada no colchão, indo um pouco para trás e então deitou, apoiada sobre os cotovelos, me encarando sugestivamente.

Sorri de volta para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e eu estendi as minhas mãos até a sua cintura onde o vestido estava amontoado, descendo-o um pouco mais até que todo seu quadril também estivesse exposto, coberto apenas por uma minúscula calcinha roxa.

Rose terminou de tirar a peça, movimentando suas pernas fazendo o vestido deslizar por elas, enquanto eu engatinhava sobre seu corpo, ficando por cima dela.

Suas mãos se infiltraram na minha blusa ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios cobriram os seus, sentindo o gosto de cerveja quando nossas línguas se encontraram.

Apoiei uma das minhas mãos ao lado do seu corpo para não soltar meu peso completamente sobre ela, e mantive a outra mão ocupada em percorrer seu corpo sem pressa, sentido sua pele arrepiar ao meu toque. E quando essa mesma mão alcançou um seio, senti Rose mordiscar meu lábio com um pouco mais de força, chupando-o em seguida para logo voltar a enroscar sua língua na minha num beijo ainda mais urgente.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas por dentro da blusa de tecido fino que eu usava, descendo mais até chegar às minhas nádegas, apertando-as com força por cima do jeans do short.

- Tira isso – Rose murmurou contra a minha boca, mas ela mesma o fez.

Suas mãos se infiltraram entre os nossos corpos e ela não teve dificuldade em abrir o botão do short curto, logo fazendo-o deslizar pelo meu quadril e coxas.

Ajudei a tirar o restante, enroscando minhas pernas nas suas quando já estava livre dele.

As mãos de Rose voltaram imediatamente às minhas nádegas, e ela começou a apertá-las, começando a guiar meu quadril contra o seu para proporcionar a fricção que tanto gostávamos.

Interrompi o beijo, mas apenas para deslizar os lábios pelo seu pescoço e colo, não perdendo tempo em alcançar seus seios que pareciam implorar por atenção, de tão túmidos que estavam. Beijei cada um deles, dando toda a atenção que eles mereciam, chupando e mordiscando, e às vezes apenas soprando a pele molhada pela minha saliva, fazendo Rose se contorcer embaixo de mim.

Sua perna que estava entre as minhas começou a roçar contra o meu sexo coberto apenas pela calcinha de renda que tinha sido presente dela, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir a umidade ali.

Sem me conter, comecei a rebolar contra a sua coxa, sugando seus seios com ainda mais volúpia, passando a fazer pressão com a minha coxa no seu sexo também, permitindo que ela sentisse tanto prazer quanto eu estava sentindo.

Num movimento rápido, me pegando de surpresa, Rose puxou minha blusa para cima, quase não me dando tempo de erguer os braços para facilitar o trabalho. No segundo seguinte ela girava nossos corpos na cama, ficando por cima de mim, e foi a sua vez de cobrir meus seios com a boca.

Eu adorava a forma como ela fazia aquilo. Rose nunca tinha sido delicada comigo na hora de chupar meus seios. Muitas vezes acabava com hematoma, mas essa era a melhor parte.

Minhas mãos cravaram na colcha grossa e todo meu corpo arqueou contra ela quando Rose começou a distribuir chupões e mordidas ao redor de cada seio, fazendo aquele barulho de sucção que sempre me fazia rir. E eu ainda estava rindo quando ela começou a descer os beijos pela minha barriga, chegando ao meu ventre, e continuou descendo por cima da calcinha azul.

Com algum esforço, ergui um pouco meu corpo, me apoiando sobre os cotovelos, porque eu simplesmente adorava ver Rose me chupando.

Mas quando meu olhar caiu sobre aquele ponto, meu corpo inteiro se contraiu e eu recuei involuntariamente.

- O que foi? – Rose perguntou, me encarando com o cenho franzido, sentando na cama quando eu fiz o mesmo.

- Nada. Eu... – respirei fundo e passei as mãos nos cabelos, tentando me acalmar. – Deu cócegas, só isso.

Rose riu e se aproximou novamente, me puxando pela nuca para um novo beijo.

Mas quando ela deitou na cama me levando junto, ficando por cima de novo, eu não consegui me concentrar completamente nas suas carícias, porque eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem que aparecera na minha cabeça quando olhei para Rose entre as minhas pernas.

Eu não conseguia esquecer que tinha imaginado Edward no lugar dela.

Algumas horas depois eu rolava na cama sem conseguir relaxar. Por mais que mantivesse os olhos fechados, o sono não vinha.

Desistindo de tentar dormir, levantei e me dirigi ao closet, deixando Rose dormindo sozinha, enroscada no lençol que mal cobria seu corpo nu. Peguei a primeira roupa confortável que vi na minha frente, calçando slippers da mesma cor da blusa, e saí do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Precisava pensar o pouco no que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Precisava pensar no motivo de, pela primeira vez, eu quase não ter conseguido chegar ao orgasmo com Rose.

E precisava pensar no motivo que a levara a mentir para mim quando eu perguntei se ela ficaria com Emmett.

Eu conhecia Rose o suficiente para saber quando ela falava a verdade ou não. E eu sabia que quando ela mentia, ela levava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e evitava contato visual. Como ela tinha feito ao responder que ela não ficaria com o meu irmão.

Mas eu acho que entendia o lado dela. Afinal, eu tinha chegado muito perto de beijar Edward naquela manhã na piscina. Tinha conseguido dizer "não" no último instante, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu _queria_ aquele beijo. Da mesma forma que não mudava o fato que tinha sido em Edward que eu pensei quando o orgasmo demorou a chegar enquanto Rose me chupava. E da mesma forma que eu só tinha conseguido chegar ao orgasmo quando voltei a imaginar que era ele no lugar dela.


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO ****7**

Abri os olhos sem saber exatamente o que tinha me acordado quando percebi que meu corpo inteiro estava molhado de suor.

- Mas o que...? – Sentei na cama, sentindo o lençol molhado embaixo de mim e só então me dei conta de que tinha esquecido de ligar o ar condicionado. – Merda!

Levantei irritado e me dirigi ao banheiro, praticamente enfiando minha cabeça embaixo da pia para lavar o suor. Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era só culpa da ausência de refrigeração. Mais uma vez eu tinha sonhado com Bella, e dessa vez seus pés eram a atração principal.

Pouco antes de acordar, estava prestes a gozar enquanto Bella friccionava meu membro entre seus pés no sonho, e agora aqui estou eu, suado, duro e dolorido.

Pensei seriamente em me aliviar, imaginando que era Bella quem fazia isso por mim, mas desisti da idéia antes mesmo de fazer alguma coisa. Porque me masturbar pensando nela não era mais a mesma coisa agora que ela estava tão perto. Mas pensar que ela estava a alguns quartos de distância, debaixo do mesmo teto que o meu, não ajudou a aliviar a frustração que eu sentia em saber que ela não estava sozinha. Sim, porque eu tinha passado em frente ao quarto de Rosalie antes de dormir e a porta estava aberta. E o quarto estava vazio.

Saí do quarto, ainda não completamente recuperado do sonho, e desci as escadas em direção à cozinha, a fim de beber alguma coisa gelada.

Estranhei ver a luz acesa por baixo da porta fechada, mas nunca imaginaria o que me esperava lá dentro.

Imaginei que alguém tinha esquecido a luz acesa ou talvez Emmett tivesse levantado no meio da noite para roubar alguma comida da geladeira como ele tinha o costume de fazer, mas não foi Emmett quem eu vi na cozinha quando abri a porta.

Bella estava ali, sentada na ilha de mármore com um copo de leite nas mãos, balançando seus pés no ar.

Ela obviamente ficou surpresa com a minha presença, me encarando quase como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante fazendo algo que não devia e quisesse sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

- Hey – cumprimentei, tentando agir normalmente. – Sem sono? – perguntei, já andando direto para a geladeira, ficando de costas para ela.

- É – ela respondeu apenas, enquanto eu tirava uma jarra de suco de uva e pegava um copo de um dos armários. – Isso é suor?

Me surpreendi com a sua pergunta porque poderia jurar que ela estava tentando não olhar para mim.

- Esqueci de ligar o ar – respondi, me recostando no balcão de frente para ela depois de encher meu copo e dar um longo gole, sentido o líquido gelado me refrescando aos poucos.

- Ah.

Para minha surpresa, Bella não desviou o olhar do meu corpo como pensei que faria. Muito pelo contrário. Ela continuou passando os olhos pelos meus ombros, meu peito e foi descendo mais, até que eu vi seu rosto se tingindo de um rosa intenso.

Acompanhei a direção do seu olhar e foi a minha vez de corar ao perceber que eu ainda estava excitado. Não estava tão visível quanto antes, mas dava para notar o volume através da calça de moletom cinza claro.

- Desculpe – pedi, mas não me dei ao trabalho de ficar de costas, voltando a olhar para ela que agora estava de cabeça baixa. – Tive um sonho um pouco realístico demais.

Não sei bem por quê falei aquilo, mas escapou, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

- Tudo bem.

Seu tom estava tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela continuava olhando apenas para baixo, bebericando seu leite sem pressa e eu fazia o mesmo com o meu suco de uva.

Eu queria me acalmar. Juro que queria. E estava fazendo o maior esforço para relaxar minha excitação, mas a visão de Bella sentada à minha frente no maior estilo "lolita", suas pernas completamente de fora graças ao short curto demais, não estava ajudando em nada. E minha mente não parava de criar cenas pervertidas em que eu a agarrava em cima daquela bancada.

- Edward eu... Nós precisamos conversar – ela murmurou depois de um tempo, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que aconteceu na piscina – ela falou depois de colocar seu copo vazio de lado e repousar as mãos nas coxas nuas. – Pode ter sido só um passatempo para você, mas...

- O que aconteceu não foi só um passatempo, Bella – a corrigi, também colocando meu copo de lado, dentro da pia. – Eu queria te beijar.

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, finalmente me encarando.

- Eu tenho namorada – ela falou por fim, num fio de voz.

- Eu sei. E apenas por isso eu não insisti mais. – Me aproximei dela, mais do que deveria, levando uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando sua pele macia delicadamente. – Porque eu continuo querendo te beijar.

- Edward...

Meu nome escapou da sua boca num suspiro, seu hálito gostoso soprando no meu rosto.

Sem me conter, me inclinei mais para frente, depositando um beijo leve na sua testa. Continuei com os lábios colados ali, sem conseguir reunir forças para me afastar.

- Edward... – Novamente aquele tom baixo no meio de um sussurro, que fez um calor percorrer todo meu corpo. – Me beija.

Me afastei dela de repente, mas apenas o suficiente para encará-la, mantendo minha mão no seu rosto.

- Bella, eu não...

- Eu preciso saber – ela me interrompeu, olhando para o meu peito nu. – Eu tenho que saber se é isso que eu quero.

- Olha para mim – pedi e ela imediatamente o fez. – Por mais que eu queira te beijar, Bella, eu sei que você vai se arrepender depois. Você nunca ficaria com alguém sendo comprometida, lembra? – falei, me referindo à sua resposta durante o jogo.

- Deixa de bancar o certinho, Edward – ela reclamou, tirando minha mão do seu rosto, mas, apesar do seu tom irritado, Bella permaneceu sentada à minha frente, perto demais de mim. – Lembro bem de você ter dito no jogo que está apaixonado. E isso não te impediu de tentar me beijar essa manhã.

- Você pode me culpar por eu estar tentando fazer a coisa certa aqui, mas não pode me culpar por eu ter tentado beijar a mulher que eu amo naquela piscina.

Seus olhos arregalaram e sua boca entreabriu em surpresa diante das minhas palavras.

Nem eu acreditava que tinha deixado aquilo escapar. Não tinha sido nada planejado. Eu definitivamente não queria dizer para Bella que era por ela que eu estava apaixonado. Mas agora que tinha começado, não estava disposto a parar.

Me afastei um pouco mais dela e comecei a andar pela cozinha, tentando achar as palavras certas para falar tudo aquilo que eu precisava.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, Bella – continuei, soltando o ar, me sentindo mais leve agora que finalmente estava falando aquilo para ela. – Desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez.

- Eu só tinha dez anos – ela lembrou num murmúrio.

- Eu sei. Mas isso não me impediu de ter certeza de que você era a mulher da minha vida. – Olhei para ela rapidamente, dando um sorriso triste ao me dar conta da situação em que estávamos agora. – Quando descobri que você ia sair do país para estudar, eu pensei que fosse morrer. Passei meses sem comer direito, até que eu percebi que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser ter paciência e esperar você voltar. Eu contei os dias, os minutos, os segundos até o dia da sua chegada. Agora imagina a minha surpresa ao descobrir que você estava namorando. E uma garota, ainda por cima.

Ela me encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sua respiração visivelmente acelerada.

- Aquela pulseira... Não foi só um presente de boas vindas – ela deduziu e não era uma pergunta.

- Faz parte da coleção "Love" da Cartier – respondi depois de respirar fundo e soltar o ar pesadamente. – Representa o amor duradouro. Eu queria que você tivesse algo meu... Além do meu coração.

Quando voltei a encarar Bella, me assustei ao vê-la chorando, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto vermelho.

- Bella, não! – Me aproximei dela em um segundo, enxugando suas lágrimas com meus dedos, sentindo como se meu peito tivesse sido atingido por uma faca, perfurando, machucando. – Não chora, por favor – pedi aflito e a puxei para mim, abraçando-a com força. – Não chora.

Mas ela agora soluçava com a cabeça repousada no meu ombro, suas mãos envolvendo meu pescoço e me abraçou com ainda mais força de volta.

A angústia que sentia ao vê-la naquele estado era tanta que eu me senti sem chão. Mas toda a dor desapareceu quando senti seus lábios tocarem meu ombro, subindo apressada pelo meu pescoço, ainda me segurando com firmeza com seus braços delicados.

Me perdi naqueles beijos, fechando meus olhos em deleite, mas fui incapaz de continuar parado quando seus lábios foram substituídos pelos seus dentes, mordiscando a curva do meu pescoço.

- Bella – suspirei numa mistura de gemido, deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus braços. Mas quando ela subiu os beijos e mordidas para o meu pescoço, subindo em direção ao meu maxilar, eu precisei reunir toda minha força de vontade para dar um basta naquilo. – Bella, não – falei no tom mais firme que consegui empregar à minha voz rouca, afastando-a delicadamente pelos ombros.

Mas tudo que Bella fez foi levar as mãos à minha nuca, tentando me puxar para perto dela novamente.

- Por favor, Bella, não – insisti, desviando o rosto quando seus lábios quase tocaram os meus. E só o que eu posso dizer era que eu estava me chutando mentalmente em todas as partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo por estar fazendo aquilo. – Isso não é certo.

- Me beija, Edward – ela pediu num murmúrio, segurando meu rosto com firmeza, me fazendo encará-la. – Esquece tudo e me beija, por favor. É só o que eu te peço.

Como eu teria forças para resistir àquele pedido, quando a pessoa que eu mais amava me encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas? Quando a mulher da minha vida me pedia algo com aquele olhar de súplica?

Eu não era assim tão forte.

E quando dei por mim já estava cobrindo os lábios dela com os meus, finalmente sentindo a maciez da sua boca.

Bella voltou a levar as mãos para a minha nuca, me puxando para ainda mais perto, logo entreabrindo os lábios num convite que eu não titubeei em aceitar, invadindo-a com a minha língua que encontrou a dela, dando início a uma dança frenética.

Eu não conseguia me conter. Não conseguia ir devagar, ser carinhoso como sempre planejei para o nosso primeiro beijo. Era como se eu precisasse compensar os anos de privação daquele sabor único. Como se me sentisse obrigado a compensar todos aqueles anos em que esperei por esse momento. E sentir Bella correspondendo com a mesma intensidade, não me ajudava no esforço que eu fazia para tentar ir mais devagar.

Mas eu consegui.

Aos poucos fui diminuindo o ritmo, passando do beijo sôfrego e desesperado para um mais terno em que eu poderia mostrar todo amor que sentia por ela.

Minhas mãos que antes estavam nos seus ombros, deslizaram até a sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e eu mantive uma mão ali enquanto a outra subia para a sua nuca, acariciando a pele arrepiada delicadamente, no ritmo do beijo.

O aperto das mãos de Bella no meu pescoço também suavizou, e ela apenas manteve as mãos ali, brincando com os fios do meu cabelo, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam sobre os meus.

Eu não queria parar aquele beijo. Por mim, ficaria para sempre ali com Bella, apenas sentindo seu gosto doce. Mas quando ela começou a se afastar, voltando a segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos e depositar pequenos beijos sobre os meus lábios, eu me obriguei a aceitar que aquilo tinha sido só um presente dos céus. Não mudava o fato de que Bella não era minha.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos castanhos profundos. Um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Eu era apaixonada por você há alguns anos – ela falou por fim, soltando o ar pesadamente como eu tinha feito antes. E eu fiquei tão surpreso em ouvir aquilo que não consegui esboçar reação nenhuma além de apenas encará-la de boca aberta. – Eu nem sei por que comecei a te amar, já que nós não nos vimos por um longo tempo. Mas eu assistia alguns vídeos que mamãe me mandava para matar a saudade de casa e você sempre estava neles. Você nunca ligava para a câmera e eu podia te ver de verdade. Mas acho que era apenas uma paixonite de adolescente, porque eu passei a te odiar quando te vi nos braços daquela loira enjoada.

- Que loira? – Eu não lembrava de já ter ficado com alguma loira antes.

- Credo. Ela foi assim tão insignificante para você nem lembrar? – Continuei de cenho franzido, fazendo esforço para lembrar quem era essa pessoa que podia ter destruído as minhas chances com Bella, mas ninguém me veio à mente. – Eu lembro que ela era linda. Cabelos loiro morango, corpo de dar inveja até a Rosalie. E se pendurou no seu pescoço assim que você chegou de viagem. Acho que você tinha estado em Amsterdã com sua família. Eu estava de saída e você chegou. Conversamos um pouco até que _ela_ apareceu e te tirou de perto de mim.

Agora eu lembrava.

- Tânia – falei, depois de fazer mais um esforço para lembrar o nome dela. Incrível como isso tinha sido há apenas dois anos. – Tínhamos ficado apenas uma vez antes da minha viagem e quando voltei ela jurava que íamos começar a namorar. Mas só por ela ter interrompido nossa conversa naquele dia, tudo que eu queria dela era distância.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse sua namorada.

- Não era. Eu nunca consegui namorar ninguém para valer. Eu fiquei com algumas, mas não era nada sério. Só um passatempo. – Como era possível que Bella tivesse sido apaixonada por mim? E agora eu tinha perdido a oportunidade de tê-la comigo por causa de uma besteira que aconteceu há dois anos e que tinha sido tão insignificante para mim. – Então você se revoltou por minha causa? Por isso está com ela? – perguntei, apontando para o andar de cima com a cabeça. Ela sabia bem a quem eu estava me referindo.

- Rose era minha colega de quarto lá no instituto. E foi ela quem me consolou quando eu voltei das férias completamente desolada.

- Bela forma de consolar alguém – desdenhei.

- Não fala assim dela. Rose nunca deu em cima de mim. Ela já tinha tido um caso com outra garota da escola, e alguns garotos também, mas comigo era só amizade. Levou quase um ano depois desse dia fatídico para que rolasse alguma coisa entre nós. Começou só como uma brincadeira de amigas que tinham bebido além da conta, mas aos poucos fomos brincando sóbrias. Estamos juntas oficialmente há menos de quatro meses.

- Você a ama? – perguntei sério, embora não quisesse ouvir a resposta.

- Muito – ela respondeu sem nem pensar.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para mim.

Recuei alguns passos, me afastando dela enquanto sentia uma dor dilacerando meu peito, todas as minhas esperanças evanescendo com aquela simples resposta.

- Edward... – Bella chamou, mas eu continuei longe, evitando seu olhar.

- Eu não vou forçar nada, Bella – falei no tom mais firme que consegui empregar, tentando soar conformado. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz. E se eu não sou a pessoa certa para lhe trazer essa felicidade, ao menos que você a tenha com alguém que você ame. Eu só espero que ela seja merecedora desse amor.

Só então ergui os olhos, encontrando os dela fixos nos meus, seus lábios presos entre seus dentes como se tentasse conter um sorriso.

Legal. Eu tento agir corretamente e falar as coisas certas e ela ri de mim.

- Rose é a minha melhor amiga, Edward – ela falou depois de um tempo, relaxando em sua postura rígida. – E eu confio minha vida a ela. Então é claro que eu a amo. Mas...

- Tem um "mas"? – a interrompi esperançoso. – Acho que vou gostar desse "mas".

- Cala a boca! – ela ordenou rindo, e corou de leve, desviando o olhar do meu. Só depois de um tempo, quando voltou a ficar séria, foi que ela continuou, quase me matando de ansiedade. – Eu já não tenho tanta certeza se o amor que eu sinto por ela se estende a algo além disso. Da amizade.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntei, tentando não soar feliz demais, mantendo minha voz calma.

- Acho que está rolando um clima entre ela e Emmett – ela respondeu, mas não era a resposta da minha pergunta. Tinha soado como se ela tivesse falado aquilo para não falar o que passava pela sua cabeça. – Você reparou?

- Talvez – falei apenas, porque seria incapaz de trair a confiança de Emmett. E se Rosalie não tinha contado para ela o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, não seria eu a fazer isso.

- Eu perguntei para Rose se ela ficaria com ele e ela mentiu ao dizer que não. – Quando eu não falei nada, Bella apenas deu de ombros e soltou o ar com força. – Sei lá. Talvez até já tenha rolado alguma coisa entre eles. O fato é que eu não me importo.

- Não?

- Não – ela respondeu, meneando a cabeça e só então voltou a me encarar. – Antes de você entrar aqui na cozinha, eu estava pensando sobre isso. Sobre o que eu deveria sentir se eles ficassem juntos. Porque, querendo ou não, eu sei que eles são muito parecidos.

- E a que conclusão você chegou?

- Que eu não me importo – Bella respondeu, novamente dando de ombros. – Essa noite, durante a brincadeira, eu fiquei irritada com Emmett por estar dando em cima dela na minha frente, mas depois eu percebi que só estava agindo como eu achava que deveria agir e não como estava me sentindo de verdade.

Novamente ficamos em silêncio quando eu não consegui pensar em nada para falar. Eu ainda estava surpreso com tudo aquilo que ela estava falando. O que isso significava, afinal? Que eu deveria ter alguma esperança?

- Pela primeira vez eu quase não tive um orgasmo quando estava transando com Rose – ela falou de repente, me fazendo engolir em seco e engasgar no segundo seguinte. – Desculpa, acho que não deveria falar essas coisas com você.

- Não, tudo bem – me apressei em falar, tentando me recompor, ainda tossindo um pouco. – Só me pegou de surpresa. Pode falar.

- Não, deixa para lá – Bella murmurou, descendo da bancada com um pulo suave.

- Não vá – pedi, segurando seu pulso quando ela fez menção de andar em direção à porta. – Fica. – Nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que eu lembrei que ainda estava segurando seu pulso e a soltei. – Você estava dizendo que quase não conseguiu ter um orgasmo com Rose. Mas conseguiu. Talvez a relação de vocês não esteja tão ruim assim.

Bella não fazia idéia do esforço que eu estava fazendo para agir normalmente, como se aquele assunto não me fizesse um mal tremendo.

Ela respirou fundo, provavelmente pensando se deveria falar ou não, até que se decidiu pelo "sim" e voltou a sentar sobre a bancada de mármore e eu fiz o mesmo, sentando ao seu lado.

- No começo estava tudo normal, bom como sempre foi, mas então eu... – ela se interrompeu de repente, abanando a cabeça como se para espantar alguma imagem. – Eu me desconcentrei. Depois tentei reencontrar o clima, me concentrar nela e no que ela fazia, mas nada dava certo.

- Mas você conseguiu – repeti. – Talvez você só estivesse confusa sobre o que estava sentindo, por isso demorou a entrar no clima.

- Eu pensei em você para conseguir – ela falou atropelando as palavras, tão rápido que eu quase não entendi.

Minha mente ficou em completo branco, como se eu tivesse tido uma síncope e eu não consegui mover um músculo sequer por vários segundos, até que a consciência começou a voltar, e com ela a habilidade de falar.

- Vo-você... – Ok. Talvez não completamente. Respirei fundo e tentei de novo, ainda encarando apenas um ponto na parede onde eu estava vendo estrelas piscando na frente dos meus olhos. – Você pensou em mim para... para gozar?

- Eu não deveria ter falado isso – ela murmurou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Porra! – exclamei, dando um pulo da bancada, me afastando de Bella o máximo possível.

- Desculpa – ela pediu num tom baixo e constrangido, sua voz saindo abafada pelas suas mãos que continuavam sobre o seu rosto.

Como lidar com uma coisa dessas? Como agir depois que a garota dos seus sonhos diz que gozou pensando em você? Como continuar bancando o bom moço depois de uma revelação dessas?

Com a mesma velocidade que tinha me afastado dela, voltei a me aproximar, removendo suas mãos delicadamente.

- Olha para mim – pedi num tom ainda mais baixo que o seu, sentindo minha voz presa na garganta por um nó que tinha se formado ali. Mais uma vez ela atendeu meu pedido no mesmo instante, abrindo os olhos. – Me deixa ser insensato apenas uma vez – implorei, deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus braços, chegando à sua cintura fina. – Me deixa ser um canalha que não liga para mais nada a não ser para o que sente.

- Edward... – sua voz saiu num sussurro e novamente ela voltava a respirar com dificuldade.

- Me deixa ser um filho da puta egoísta que só quer estar com a mulher que ama.

E quando tudo que ela fez foi assentir, seus olhos brilhando intensamente, eu perdi completamente a cabeça.

Num movimento rápido, a puxei para a beira da bancada, me acomodando entre as suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que a minha boca voltava a cobrir a sua num beijo tão urgente que me deixou zonzo.

Mas tudo que eu queria era senti-la e não era capaz de recuar. A razão tinha me abandonado por completo.

O beijo durou apenas alguns minutos, tempo que eu levei para sentir a necessidade de provar mais dela, e meus lábios saíram dos seus lábios, deslizando pelo seu pescoço delicado. E ouvir Bella gemendo ao sentir minha boca em sua pele, foi o que me levou à beira do precipício.

Minhas mãos que estavam na sua cintura, tentando me manter casto, desceram mais pelas suas costas até chegar às suas nádegas e eu a puxei para frente num único movimento, colando nossos quadris. No segundo seguinte eu deslizava as mãos pelas suas coxas, sentido sua pele arrepiando ao meu toque, e eu gemi baixinho quando Bella tomou a iniciativa de rodear meu quadril com suas pernas, entrelaçando os tornozelos nas minhas costas.

- Bella – gemi, voltando a subir minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, chegando à sua cintura, dessa vez por dentro da blusa. – Me faz parar – implorei novamente, conseguindo um resquício de sanidade ao me afastar em busca de ar.

Mas ao invés de fazer o que eu pedia, Bella ondulou o corpo contra o meu, roçando nossos sexos, fazendo pressão na minha excitação já completamente no auge. E para completar a minha morte, suas unhas pequenas cravaram nas minhas costas, me arranhando dos ombros até o meio das costas, me fazendo gemer alto.

- Que porra é essa?

Se aquela voz não fosse tão alta e conhecida por nós dois, provavelmente nem teríamos escutado, tão perdidos que estávamos no prazer. Mas ouvimos bem a voz de Emmett soando alta e clara.

Dei um pulo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que Bella se desvencilhava dos meus braços, pulando da bancada também e veio para trás de mim, como se quisesse que eu a protegesse. E eu provavelmente teria feito isso se não estivesse preocupado em me esconder atrás da bancada. Ou ao menos a parte inferior do meu corpo. A parte em que denunciaria que eu estava me agarrando com a sua irmã e que estava gostando demais.

- Alguém vai me explicar o que é essa merda? – ele insistiu novamente e sua expressão era a de alguém que estava puto da vida, prestes a matar um.

- Em, eu posso explicar – Bella tentou falar, ainda atrás de mim, apenas com sua cabeça visível pela lateral do meu corpo.

- Não – ele a interrompeu com a voz firme. – Você vai subir e eu vou ter uma conversinha com esse rapaz!

- De jeito nenhum! Não quero que vocês briguem por minha causa. Eu...

- Bella, sobe! – Emmett ordenou novamente, fazendo Bella pular sobressaltada atrás de mim. – Essa vai ser uma conversa entre homens.

- Não! Eu vou ficar.

- Tudo bem, Bella – a tranquilizei, olhando-a por sobre o ombro. – Ele não vai tentar me bater. Vamos só conversar.

- Mas...

- Está tudo bem. Vá deitar. Amanhã nós conversamos.

Ela ainda respirou fundo algumas vezes, alternando olhares entre nós dois, até que se deu por vencida.

- Tudo bem. Juízo vocês dois – ela falou, saindo de trás de mim e passou por Emmett desconfiada.

Emmett esperou um pouco até que Bella se afastasse e só falou quando teve certeza que ela não nos ouviria.

- Cara! Você conseguiu! – E a expressão irritada já não existia mais. Seu rosto era todo sorriso enquanto ele andava até mim, batendo nas minhas costas num gesto de camaradagem. – Me conta como foi isso – ele exigiu, se afastando em direção à geladeira, de onde tirou uma caixa de pizza.

E eu passei a meia hora seguinte contando sobre a minha conversa com Bella, omitindo apenas a parte final em que ela tinha dito ter pensado em mim enquanto transava com Rose.

Mas nós dois sabíamos que isso ainda não significava que elas iriam terminar o namoro. Poderia ser apenas uma fraqueza de momento e nós dois concordamos em não nos precipitar em relação a isso. Iríamos esperar pela manhã seguinte e ver o que aconteceria.

Difícil agora seria apenas dormir depois do que tinha acontecido entre mim e Bella.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Levantei na manhã seguinte sentindo meu humor leve, um sorriso logo brotando nos meus lábios quando lembrei do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Eu tinha beijado Bella e sido beijado de volta, com a mesma intensidade, como se ela também ansiasse por aquilo tanto quanto eu.

O problema agora era só saber o que ela falaria para Rosalie. Ou melhor: ela falaria algo?

Mas, honestamente, eu duvidava que Bella fosse do tipo que fazia o que tinha feito e ficava em silêncio. Ela ia contar para Rose. Tinha certeza disso. Restava apenas esperar para ver o resultado dessa conversa.

E eu nem tive que esperar muito.

Depois de tomar um banho sem pressa, desci as escadas vestindo a mesma roupa da noite anterior, já que não tinha levado nenhuma para lá, quando encontrei Emmett que também descia as escadas, ainda de pijama.

- E então? Vamos correr no Central Park? – perguntei sorrindo, lembrando da sugestão dele na noite passada.

- Ficou louco? – ele resmungou, esfregando o rosto que ainda estava amassado em alguns pontos. – Olha só a minha cara de disposição. Que idéia sem pé nem cabeça.

Ri pelas suas costas, meneando a cabeça consternado. Emmett era tão previsível que chegava a ser engraçado.

O segui em direção à sala de jantar onde seus pais já estavam tomando o desjejum, e sentei ao lado dele, que ficou de frente para a sua mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella finalmente entrou, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo meio frouxo e sentou à minha frente. Rosalie entrou logo depois, seus saltos ecoando no piso de cerâmica e ela sentou ao lado de Bella, sem falar nada.

Senti Emmett cutucando minhas costelas com o cotovelo, mas o ignorei, me preocupando apenas em comer meus bagels e beber do meu café, quando percebi que tanto Bella quanto Rose estavam evitando olhar na minha direção.

- Bem, eu e Esme estamos indo ao shopping comprar algumas coisas para o Natal – Carlisle informou depois de quase dez minutos em que poucas palavras foram trocadas à mesa. – Alguém quer carona? Ou alguma coisa de lá?

- Eu vou precisar dar um pulinho lá, mas só mais tarde – Emmett falou depois que todo mundo recusou a oferta. – Se vocês ainda estiverem por lá, podemos almoçar juntos.

- Tudo bem. Ligue para avisar que horas estará por lá – Esme pediu, levantando também e beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella, acenando para os demais enquanto seguia Carlisle para fora da sala.

- Acho que vou subir para terminar de arrumar minhas malas – Rose anunciou depois de um tempo, levantando também.

- Você não precisa ir – Bella falou, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. – Já falei isso. Fica, Rose, por favor.

- Eu acho melhor ir. Sério – ela completou quando Bella pegou sua mão. – Nossa amizade não vai mudar em nada, Bella. Só acho que seria estranho eu ficar aqui.

E sem falar mais nada, ela beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella como Esme tinha feito, e saiu também, seus saltos podendo ser ouvidos enquanto ela subia as escadas.

- Emmett, será que você poderia...? – Bella perguntou, mas não concluiu, deixando seu pedido implícito.

- Opa! Está me dando carta branca? – ele perguntou, logo abrindo um sorriso para a irmã.

- Ela me falou de vocês – ela confessou, repousando seu copo de suco de laranja sobre a mesa. – Acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de ter transformado sua irmã em corna, é fazer com que a _ex_ namorada dela desista da viagem.

- Então você não está chateada comigo? – ele perguntou calmo, mas eu podia perceber seu corpo querendo levantar da cadeira e correr atrás de Rosalie. Mas ele estava agindo corretamente agora, dando preferência ao que sua irmã sentia, apesar da sua ansiedade em estar com a loira.

- Só vai logo atrás dela, por favor – Bella pediu, soltando o ar exasperada e riu quando Emmett saiu praticamente correndo escada acima.

Por todo instante eu observara a conversa em silêncio, tentando não colocar o carro na frente dos bois, mas agora que eu estava sozinho com ela à mesa, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser encará-la.

Ela ainda sorria quando nossos olhares se encontraram, mas o sorriso mudou de diversão para algo diferente. Algo com um toque de nervosismo.

- Vocês terminaram – falei apenas, constatando o óbvio.

- Conversamos e decidimos que era o melhor a fazer. Foi tranquilo – ela falou dando de ombros e levou uma mão ao rosto para colocar uma mecha atrás da orelha quando ela caiu sobre seus olhos. E a primeira coisa que eu notei foi a presença da pulseira em seu punho esquerdo.

- Isso significa que eu posso ter esperanças? – perguntei, sentindo meu coração martelar em meu peito.

Mas eu ainda tentava manter a calma, bebericando meu café, encarando-a por cima da borda da xícara. Eu só não queria parecer um adolescente tolo e sem controle que começa a pular e gritar de alegria com a possibilidade de finalmente conseguir ficar com a garota dos seus sonhos. Porque era exatamente o que eu estava com vontade de fazer.

- Acho melhor deixar as coisas esfriarem um pouco – ela murmurou, olhando para suas mãos que estava entrelaçadas, as torcendo nervosamente. – Seria estranho começar a sair com alguém quando acabei de terminar um namoro. Não quero que meus pais pensem que eu sou uma vadia.

- Eles dificilmente pensariam isso de você, Bella. Mas eu entendo o seu ponto.

- Você espera por mim? – ela perguntou, erguendo o rosto para me encarar, e a esperança era nítida nos seus olhos e na sua voz. – Só por algumas semanas.

Ela estava brincando, não era?

- Bella, eu te esperei por oito longos anos. Algumas semanas serão como segundos para mim.

_**Emmett's POV**_

Bella não precisou falar duas vezes e eu já saía correndo da sala, subindo as escadas atrás de Rose. De jeito nenhum eu a deixaria ir embora.

Entrei no seu quarto sem nem me dar ao trabalho de bater e tudo que ela fez foi erguer os olhos, continuando a colocar algumas roupas dentro da mala vermelha, de forma ordenada.

- Não vai – pedi com urgência, me aproximando dela e me ajoelhei a sua frente. – Fica, Rose.

Ela sorriu de leve, levantando em seguida e foi até o closet pegar mais roupas.

- Ficaria um clima estranho, Em – ela falou lá de dentro.

- Bella é sua amiga. Não vai ficar nenhum clima estranho.

- Claro que vai. Ela vai querer beijar Edward e não vai fazer isso porque eu estou presente.

- E se eu quiser te beijar na frente dela? – perguntei ainda ajoelhado ao lado da sua mala, quando ela voltou para o quarto trazendo algumas sandálias de salto alto, rindo do meu comentário.

- Você faria isso? – ela perguntou rindo, voltando a se ajoelhar à minha frente.

- Sem pensar duas vezes. – Mas Rose apenas continuou rindo enquanto terminava de colocar as sandálias num compartimento separado da mala. – Você não vai! – falei firme, levantando e começando a tirar as coisas que ela tinha arrumado, jogando tudo em cima da cama.

- Hey, não faz isso! – ela reclamou, levantando e pegando as coisas de volta.

Enquanto ela tentava colocar as coisas de volta na mala, eu tirava mais, e ficamos nessa briga por umas quatro idas e vindas minha, até que eu cansei e, ao invés de tirar mais coisas da mala, eu parei a pessoa que estava colocando-as de volta.

Segurando-a pela cintura, eu a puxei para longe da mala, jogando seu corpo na cama e fui para cima dela.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Rosalie Hale – falei sorrindo quando ela foi impossibilitada de se mover por conta do meu peso e das minhas mãos que seguravam as suas acima da sua cabeça.

- E você vai me impedir? – ela perguntou num tom nítido de desafio, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar a essa cama.

- Olha que eu posso gostar – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior sensualmente.

- Viu só? – exclamei exasperado. – Como posso te deixar ir, Rose? Onde mais eu vou encontrar uma garota como você?

- Você nunca vai encontrar alguém como eu – ela falou com um sorriso, me encarando com altivez no olhar. – Sou única, baby.

- Eu sei – concordei prontamente. – E é por isso que não posso te deixar ir embora.

- Me convença a ficar – Rose me desafiou, se ajustando melhor embaixo de mim.

- Eu só conheço um meio de fazer isso – murmurei, liberando uma das minhas mãos, mas continuando a segurar seus punhos com a outra. Deslizei a mão livre pela lateral do seu corpo, chegando às suas coxas por cima da saia, e ergui um pouco o tecido. – Mas talvez você não aceite meus termos.

Quando Rose não falou nada, nem tentou me impedir com nenhum movimento, eu continuei subindo sua saia até que a sua minúscula calcinha preta estava à vista.

Me senti como se hipnotizado por aquela imagem e minha mão se moveu como se atraída por um imã, indo até o meio das suas pernas, tocando-a diretamente sobre a fenda que a calcinha deixava marcada. E sentir que eu não era o único excitado ali foi o que levou para longe qualquer resquício de cavalheirismo.

Eu não estava mais dando a mínima se estava indo rápido demais ou se ao menos Rose também queria aquilo, mas sentir sua umidade nos meus dedos me fez pensar como um fodido homem das cavernas.

Eu nem mesmo olhava para o rosto de Rose. Meus olhos estavam cravados nos meus dedos que deslizavam sobre seu sexo, lentamente, sentindo-a ficando cada vez mais úmida.

Num movimento rápido, eu puxei a minúscula peça para o lado, me permitindo vê-la sem barreiras. Mas quando meus olhos caíram naquela entrada completamente depilada, eu não pensava mais em porra nenhuma a não ser que eu precisava foder aquela entrada.

Soltando suas mãos, eu abri minha calça com pressa, descendo o jeans apenas o suficiente para poder libertar meu membro da cueca e me posicionei novamente em cima dela.

E mais uma vez, sem pedir permissão, eu me enterrei nela num único impulso, deslizando para dentro sem dificuldade, tamanha era a sua excitação.

- Porra! – ela rugiu, arqueando o corpo e cravou as unhas com força nos meus braços.

- Muito rápido? – perguntei, repentinamente receoso de tê-la machucado, mas se ela me pedisse para parar, ela teria que cortar meu pau fora. Porque essa era a única forma de me fazer sair dali.

- Rápido? – ela perguntou se fazendo de desentendida, franzido o cenho. – Você está parado, ursão.

Eu realmente tinha me forçado a não me mover depois que entrei nela, mas meu controle estava por um fio.

- Rápido é como eu quero que você faça – ela completou, arranhando toda a extensão do meu antebraço com as unhas longas.

Essa mulher seria a minha morte.

Sorri para ela, apoiando minhas mãos ao lado dos seus ombros para me firmar e comecei os movimentos sem me preocupar em ir devagar, estocando logo com força, no ritmo que eu mais gostava. E que, aparentemente, era como ela gostava também.

Seu corpo voltou a arquear contra o meu e só então eu a beijei, precisando desesperadamente de mais contato com seu corpo.

Sentia seus gemidos querendo escapar através do beijo, junto com os meus, e aumentei ainda mais o ritmo, começando a sentir meus músculos protestarem pelo esforço repentino. Mas tudo que fiz foi ignorar aquilo e continuei saindo e entrando cada vez mais rápido, tão forte que a cama rangia embaixo de nós.

Não demorou para que eu começasse a senti-la me apertando, fazendo seu sexo apertar o meu com força.

Estoquei mais algumas vezes, ainda mantendo o ritmo enquanto a sentia relaxando embaixo de mim, até que o orgasmo começou a vir para mim também e eu saí apressado de dentro dela, porque tinha esquecido de pegar a merda da camisinha.

Comecei a me masturbar com pressa, mas Rose puxou minha mão com força, quase fazendo meu membro ir junto e sentou apressada na cama, se inclinando na direção do meu quadril.

- Porra! – foi a minha vez de urrar quando sua boca envolveu toda a minha extensão, chupando com tanto gosto que eu não consegui segurar o gozo por mais que alguns míseros segundos antes de me deixar explodir.

Rose continuou chupando enquanto eu gozava, engolindo cada gota do meu líquido até que não restava nada a não ser o júbilo que sempre me atingia depois do sexo, ainda mais quando o sexo era com a mulher em questão.

Sentei na ponta da cama ao lado dela, arrumando minha calça de volta no lugar e a olhei de lado, vendo que ela me encarava com um sorriso.

- Seus termos são bem peculiares – ela comentou.

- Se quiser posso repetir o discurso. Posso te apresentar meus termos quantas vezes você quiser, no tom que você achar melhor, até que consiga te convencer a ficar – falei, sorrindo de volta.

- Acho que já entendi tudo na primeira vez. Me ajuda a guardar as roupas de volta no closet? – ela pediu, ficando em pé e eu prontamente a segui.

Convencê-la não tinha sido assim tão difícil. Só precisei usar a cabeça. Não a de cima.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO ****9**

_**Edward's POV**_

- Quer sair? – perguntei enquanto levantávamos da mesa, depois de terminar o café da manhã. – Sem compromisso – me apressei a acrescentar. – Só dois amigos saindo juntos.

- Tudo bem – ela aceitou com um sorriso leve. – O que acha de irmos ao shopping? Ainda não comprei nenhum presente.

- Tudo bem.

- Vou só pegar minha bolsa e já desço – ela anunciou, subindo as escadas quase correndo.

Me encostei ao lado da porta de saída sorrindo como um bobo, feliz por estar mais perto de realizar meu sonho de finalmente ter Bella ao meu lado.

Eu era paciente. Muito. Podia esperar o quanto ela quisesse.

Por Bella, eu faria qualquer coisa.

Sorri quando a vi surgindo no topo das escadas, mas meu sorriso logo se transformou em preocupação quando vi que sua expressão já não era a mesma de quando ela subiu. O sorriso não estava mais ali, tudo que eu via no seu rosto era raiva. Muita.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado, indo ao seu encontro enquanto ela descia as escadas correndo.

- Me deixa em paz, Edward! – ela praticamente gritou, batendo na minha mão quando eu toquei se braço, e então saiu correndo pela lateral direita das escadas, em direção ao fundo da casa.

Apenas um segundo se passou enquanto eu pensava se a seguia ou não. Mas é óbvio que eu fui atrás dela.

Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido no andar de cima, não tinha nada a ver comigo. E eu precisava saber o que a deixara daquele jeito em tão pouco tempo.

Corri atrás dela, mas mantive um pouco de distância, deixando que ela chegasse aonde quer que ela quisesse ir. Nosso caminho terminou na adega, que ficava no mesmo nível do porão, no subsolo da casa. Já tinha estado ali algumas vezes com Emmett, para pegar vinho para as freqüentes festas que os Swan davam, ou quando apenas queríamos ficar bêbados sem sermos encontrados.

E, pelo visto, era isso que Bella queria fazer.

Nem bem tinha fechado a porta atrás de mim e já a via tirando uma das garrafas do suporte, indo direto para um armário lateral onde eu sabia que havia vários utensílios, como jarras de vinho, taças e abridores. E foi um abridor que ela tirou lá de dentro, abrindo sua garrafa sem dificuldade.

Ignorando as taças, Bella começou a beber da garrafa mesmo, e foi nesse momento que eu resolvi me pronunciar, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha conhecimento da minha presença ali.

- Não faz isso, Bella – pedi, andando até ela e tentei tirar a garrafa da sua mão. Mas tudo que ganhei foi um novo tapa na mão.

- Sai daqui, Edward, por favor – ela pediu, recuando alguns passos e sentando em um dos barris que havia ali. – Quero ficar sozinha.

Eu não tentei me aproximar dela novamente, mas tampouco fui embora.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei novamente, mantendo a voz calma, vendo-a voltando a beber direto da garrafa.

- Eu descobri que sou uma idiota. Só isso.

Não falei nada enquanto a via respirar fundo e enterrar o rosto na mão livre.

- Eu tento ser boazinha, sabe? Fazer as coisas do jeito certo, mas só me ferro – ela continuou, ainda com o rosto enterrado na mão.

- Por que você está falando isso? – perguntei, me atrevendo a andar alguns passos na sua direção, mas quando ela ergueu a cabeça me encarando com tanta raiva no olhar, eu parei.

Mas, de alguma forma, eu senti que aquela raiva não era direcionada a mim.

- Eu vi Emmett e Rose transando – ela falou de uma vez. – Passei na frente do quarto dela quando estava indo ao meu pegar minha bolsa e eles estavam na cama. E nem se deram ao trabalho de fechar a porta – ela completou antes de levar a garrafa à boca mais uma vez.

- Bella...

- Argh! Eu sou uma imbecil – ela gritou de repente. – Pedi para você esperar um tempo para ficarmos junto porque não queria magoá-la, mas olha só como o destino é cruel. Ela não teve um pingo de consideração por mim e foi logo transar com o meu irmão alguns minutos depois de terminarmos. Eu não sei quem é pior. Se ela por fazer isso comigo, o que a torna uma vadia... Mas eu sempre soube disso. Não sei por que estou surpresa.

- Você tem todo motivo para estar com raiva dela, Bella, mas...

- E ainda tem o meu querido irmão – ela continuou, me interrompendo, e eu suspirei, andando determinado até ela para tirar a garrafa da sua mão quando ela começou a gesticular com ela no ar. E dessa vez Bella permitiu que eu o fizesse, tão distraída que estava no seu desabafo. – Meu querido irmão, que todas essas semanas não poupou esforços para dar em cima da minha namorada. Meu querido e idolatrado irmão, que beijou a minha namorada... _ex_-namorada naquela boate, quando eu queria tanto te beijar, mas não podia porque era uma garota comprometida. Burra eu, não?

- Claro que não, Bella.

- Você é um bundão, Edward – ela resmungou, me puxando com as duas mãos pela gola da minha camisa. – Podia ter se esforçado mais para me conquistar. Poderia ter agido como o meu irmão filho da puta. E agora nós poderíamos estar transando como dois cachorros no cio.

- Quanto você bebeu dessa garrafa, Bella? – perguntei, olhando para a garrafa em minha mão, vendo que ela havia virado mais de um terço do líquido em apenas alguns minutos.

- Faz sexo comigo – ela pediu e sequer me deu tempo para reagir, me puxando com força até que meus lábios estavam sobre os seus.

Tentei me afastar, mas acabei cedendo ao beijo quando seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, me puxando mais para perto. Infiltrei minha língua em sua boca, sentindo o gosto do vinho tinto seco misturado ao seu próprio gosto, e me deixei levar pelo beijo, até que senti sua mão tentando abrir o botão da minha calça.

- Não. – Me afastei um pouco, interrompendo o beijo, mas ela me impediu de recuar mais, suas mãos firmemente presas ao cós da calça, ainda tentando abri-la. – Bella, não!

- Para quê esperar, Edward? – ela perguntou, tentando me puxar de volta quando eu comecei a recuar com mais firmeza. – Eu sei que você quer.

- Não assim.

- Duvido! – ela exclamou, soltando um riso sarcástico.

- Eu não...

- Vocês homens são todos iguais – ela murmurou, mais uma vez me interrompendo, mas sua voz foi aumentando mais e mais a medida que ela continuava. – Só querem saber de sexo e nada mais. Eu sei que você quer transar comigo, Edward. Eu lembro bem como você me agarrou na noite passada. Vai. Continua! Termina de fazer o que você tanto quer!

- Eu quero você, Bella. Não vou negar que eu te desejo, mas se um dia nós transarmos, vai ser porque nós dois queremos, e no momento certo.

- Eu quero. Você quer. Por que não agora?

- Porque não é o momento certo – respondi, tentando manter a calma. – Você está irritada com o que aconteceu. E se você está querendo transar agora, não é pelos motivos certos. E assim eu não quero.

Ela saiu do barril num pulo rápido e andou na minha direção, parecendo ainda mais determinada e irritada. E foi por muito pouco que eu não recuei.

- Eu. Quero. Transar. E quero transar _agora_. Você me ama, não ama?

- Mais do que você possa imaginar – respondi, levando uma mão ao seu rosto para afastar uma mecha que cobriu seus olhos.

- Então dá para fazer o favor de parar de bancar o bom moço? Dá para tirar essa roupa e fazer o que eu quero?

- Não é certo, Bella. Não assim. Não por esse motivo.

Um novo grito de frustração escapou de sua garganta e ela puxou a garrafa em minha mão com força, voltando para cima do barril.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? Um completo e total imbecil. Nunca vi um homem negar sexo a uma mulher que está se oferecendo tanto. Você é veado, por acaso?

Sorri de leve, não porque estava achando engraçado ela me xingando daquele jeito, mas porque eu estava me chamando pelos mesmos nomes em minha cabeça.

- Dificilmente eu poderia ser considerado veado, Bella.

- Mas é o que está parecendo – ela resmungou, voltando a beber do vinho.

Mas eu tirei a garrafa das suas mãos novamente antes que ela pudesse dar um segundo gole, e a coloquei num barril próximo, mas longe o suficiente da sua mão. Me aproximei dela, parando a sua frente.

- Eu sei, mas quando a raiva passar, você vai entender porque eu estou fazendo isso. Ou ao menos eu espero que você entenda – completei, sentindo uma leve aflição ao pensar que talvez ela ficasse ainda mais irritada por eu estar recusando-a. – Você está chateada com o seu irmão e com Rosalie, e tem todo motivo para isso, Bella. Não foi certo o que eles fizeram, mas, da mesma forma que eles erraram, você está indo pelo mesmo caminho. Afinal, foi você quem me pediu para não ir rápido demais.

- Mas eles foram rápido demais – ela murmurou e eu quase suspirei aliviado ao perceber que ela começava a se acalmar.

- Porque é assim que _eles_ são. Mas você não é assim. _Eu_ não sou assim. – Levei uma mão ao seu rosto novamente, dessa vez apenas porque queria tocar sua pele macia. – Falei que ia esperar pelo seu tempo e é o que eu vou fazer. Quando você me quiser, quando você _realmente_ me quiser, pelos motivos certos, eu vou estar aqui.

Ela me encarou séria por alguns segundos – eu esperava que por estar absorvendo as minhas palavras, e não por estar pensando numa forma de testar mais meu limite –, e então inclinou seu corpo de leve para frente. Me aproximei ainda mais dela, permitindo que Bella repousasse a cabeça no meu peito, e a puxei mais para mim, abraçando-a.

Ficamos assim, em silêncio, por longos minutos, seus braços ao meu redor enquanto eu a abraçava de volta, acariciando seus cabelos macios.

- Desculpa por estar sendo tão difícil – ela murmurou, se afastando um pouco, apenas o suficiente para me encarar. – Eu não sou sempre assim, ok?

Sorri de leve para ela, acariciando seu rosto e a puxei para mim, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus num beijo suave.

- Obrigada por me agüentar – ela sussurrou, quando interrompi o beijo. – E obrigada por dizer não. Você realmente não é como os outros caras.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Bella já voltava a cobrir meus lábios, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços delicados. Minha mão se moveu quase como se tivesse vida própria, puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto de mim, enquanto a outra ia para a sua nuca, mantendo seu rosto colado ao meu.

E quando seus lábios entreabriram levemente, dando passagem para a minha língua, todo meu corpo gritou, pedindo por mais.

Apenas um beijo, e era como se eu estivesse em chamas. Nunca tinha me sentido assim com nenhuma outra mulher, até provar o sabor dos seus lábios na noite passada. Bella era a única capaz de me deixar assim.

Sua língua recebeu a minha, fazendo pressão como se estivesse numa dança de vai e vem.

Quando Bella entreabriu as pernas, permitindo que eu ficasse entre elas, nossos corpos ficaram completamente colados, tão unidos como se fossem um só. Mas ainda não parecia suficiente. Suas mãos desceram do meu pescoço, envolvendo meu corpo, suas unhas cravando nas minhas costas por cima da camisa, como se quisesse me trazer ainda mais para perto, mesmo isso sendo impossível.

Apesar de tê-la beijado com sofreguidão na noite passada, por muito pouco não indo além do beijo, esse estava diferente. Havia urgência, sim. Luxúria como nunca senti. Mas havia algo mais. Como se aquele beijo não servisse apenas para mostrar que desejávamos um ao outro. Era como se _precisássemos_ daquilo para viver. No beijo, havia um desespero contido que me fazia sugar seus lábios com certa violência, ao mesmo tempo em que havia uma ternura quase palpável.

E eu percebia que Bella se sentia da mesma forma. Nas vezes em que eu tentei me afastar em busca de ar, ela levava uma mão à minha nuca, agarrando meus cabelos com força, me impedindo de me afastar. E quando sua mão permaneceu ali, desistindo de voltar às minhas costas, eu me senti incapaz de tentar recuar novamente. E não apenas porque ela me segurava com força, mas porque a forma como seus dedos agarravam meus cabelos era como se ela pudesse cair se eu recuasse. Como se eu fosse seu pilar e tudo que ela precisava no momento era daquele beijo. Do _meu_ beijo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali. Podem ter sido apenas alguns minutos, podem ter sido horas. Não fazia diferença.

E apenas o que me fez interromper aquele beijo, foi a dormência dos meus lábios e a minha cabeça que começava a rodar pela falta de ar.

Afastei meus lábios dos seus, mas não me movi um centímetro sequer para longe dela, repousando minha testa na sua.

Minha respiração estava pesada, mas não tanto quanto a sua, e eu inspirei profundamente ao sentir seu hálito doce, ainda com um pouco do aroma do vinho, soprando no meu rosto.

- Caramba! – eu ofeguei, completamente sem ar. – Isso foi...

- Eu sei – ela murmurou.

Minha mente era um completo branco. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, em fazer nada. Só sabia que eu não estava pronto para me afastar ainda.

E eu pensei que fosse desfalecer quando Bella inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, repousando seus lábios no meu pescoço. Um arrepio intenso percorreu meu corpo quando ela passou a me beijar ali, deslizando sua língua pela minha pele, mantendo sua mão firmemente presa à minha nuca.

Eu sabia que ela podia sentir o quanto eu estava excitado, graças aos nossos quadris que estavam completamente colados, assim como eu tinha certeza que ela sentiu quando eu comecei a ficar ainda mais rijo conforme seus beijos no meu pescoço se tornavam mais ousados.

Seus dentes agora faziam parte da equação para me deixar incapaz de raciocinar. Fui incapaz de conter um gemido quando ela levou uma mão à parte inferior das minhas costas, quase tocando minha bunda, colando ainda mais nossos quadris, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajustava melhor à minha frente, o movimento causando uma fricção deliciosa sobre o meu membro.

Gemi novamente, e foi a minha vez de me acomodar melhor entre suas pernas, repetindo o movimento e causando nova fricção.

Suas duas mãos agora estavam nos meus cabelos, e ela afastou o meu rosto para me encarar, sua respiração voltando a acelerar.

- Eu quero você, Edward – ela sussurrou sem rodeios. – Agora!

Gemi de frustração, fechando os olhos por um instante.

- Bella, não me tente de novo – implorei. – Eu não sou tão forte assim.

Tentei me afastar em busca de algum resquício de sanidade, mas Bella não permitiu, me segurando com ainda mais força.

- Não tem nada a ver com eles, Edward. Eu quero você pelo mesmo motivo que você me quer nesse momento – ela murmurou, e sua voz, apesar de arfante, estava firme, me deixando quase convencido de que ela falava a verdade.

- Como eu posso ter certeza que...

- Por favor, Edward – ela me interrompeu com a voz doce, beijando meus lábios de leve enquanto uma de suas mãos deixava meu rosto para descer pelo pescoço e peito, logo chegando ao cós da minha calça novamente. Mas quando eu pensei que ela tentaria abrir o botão como tinha feito antes, Bella me surpreendeu passando direto, tocando meu membro rijo sem pudor por cima da calça. – Eu sei que você quer.

- Porra! – grunhi por entre os dentes, tornando a fechar os olhos, apenas sentindo sua mão me tocando delicadamente.

- Você quer que eu pare? – ela perguntou e, mesmo de olhos fechados, eu podia distinguir o riso em sua voz.

- Não – foi tudo que eu consegui sussurrar quando seus dedos aumentaram a pressão em volta do meu membro. – Por favor, não para.

E Bella não parou.

Sua mão continuou me tocando, enquanto seus lábios voltavam a cobrir os meus. Era como nos meus sonhos, mas melhor. _Muito_ melhor. Eu passara anos imaginando como seria finalmente tê-la nos meus braços, como seria seu toque, se seria suave ou possessivo, mas nada me preparara para a realidade.

Seu toque era firme, mas delicado ao mesmo tempo, como o toque de um anjo combinado com a promessa de um demônio.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou num sussurro em meu ouvido, levando um novo tremor ao meu corpo quando sua língua roçou o lóbulo.

- Isso mesmo que você está fazendo – murmurei em resposta, voltando a abrir meus olhos, e a encontrei com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Não para – pedi, encostando minha testa à sua.

- Não quer mais que isso? Não quer que eu te toque sem barreiras?

- Quero – concordei com a voz trêmula quando ela aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos.

- Fala. Fala o que você quer.

- Bella... Por favor.

Levei minhas mãos ao botão da calça e fiz menção de abri-la, mas Bella me deteve.

- Não. Eu faço isso – ela falou num tom que era quase como se me repreendesse por ser levado. – É só você mandar fazer e eu faço. Qualquer coisa.

Algo no seu tom indicava que ela não estava falando apenas sobre abrir a minha calça.

- Tira para mim, meu amor – pedi, beijando a ponta do seu nariz bem de leve.

- Acho que você consegue fazer melhor que isso, Edward – ela comentou rindo, mas levou as mãos ao botão da calça, rapidamente abrindo-o, dando o mesmo destino ao zíper. – O que eu faço agora? – Bella perguntou depois de deslizar a peça pelo meu quadril e coxas, deixando o tecido grosso se amontoar nos meus tornozelos.

- Me toca – pedi, mais firme dessa vez. – Sem barreiras.

Bella esboçou um sorriso satisfeito e não perdeu tempo em descer minha cueca também, me pegando de surpresa. Terminei de tirar as peças, chutando tudo de qualquer jeito para o lado, junto com meus tênis, quando ela, sem nem esperar que eu me firmasse, já envolvia meu membro com seus dedos delicados.

Gemi por entre os dentes, tentando não fazer muito barulho, e repousei uma mão na sua coxa nua, precisando de apoio e necessitando tocá-la com urgência.

Voltei a colar nossos corpos, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo desesperado quando ela intensificou os movimentos. Com as mãos livres, percorri suas pernas expostas pelo short jeans curto e subi mais, chegando à sua camisa xadrez que eu não perdi tempo em desabotoar.

Como se estivesse se sentindo em desvantagem, Bella resmungou para eu tirar a minha também, depois que fiz a sua parar no chão ao lado da minha calça e tênis. Mas ainda assim, fiz o que ela pedia, e agora estava completamente nu. Bella, no entanto, continuava de short, camisa e botas.

Ela pareceu ter captado a minha indignação diante do seu estado coberto demais, porque sorriu de leve para mim, fazendo menção de erguer sua camisa branca.

- Quer que eu tire?

- Seria muito bom – respondi, tentando tirar suas botas, mas ela puxou o pé para longe. – O que foi?

- Me manda tirar a roupa.

Franzi o cenho, estranhando o seu tom de voz, quando a noite anterior me voltou à mente como se um flash pipocasse em minha frente. E nele eu via Bella respondendo à pergunta da brincadeira, dizendo que gostava de ser dominada.

Um sorriso foi surgindo aos poucos nos meus lábios, achando curiosa essa nova descoberta sobre Bella, mas adorando cada parte. Lentamente, tornei a me aproximar dela, prostrando uma mão em suas costas enquanto a outra deslizava sobre sua coxa, e inclinei meu rosto até que minha boca estivesse na altura do seu ouvido.

- Tira a roupa, Isabella – murmurei, no tom mais dominante que consegui empregar, sorrindo internamente ao senti-la estremecendo, e, quando eu me afastei, ela assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior, me encarando como se eu fosse... Bem, como se eu fosse seu dono.

Sem desviar os olhos dos meus, Bella pulou do barril e ficou em pé à minha frente, para só então começar a remover cada peça que a cobria, lentamente, me fazendo chegar ao ponto de salivar de expectativa. Pacientemente eu esperei, tendo que me obrigar a permanecer parado enquanto mais e mais peças iam se acumulando no chão da adega, até que Bella estava completamente nua. E agora, eu não me movia por simplesmente não conseguir.

Meus pés pareciam ter se cravado no chão de cimento, como se eu tivesse esquecido como fazia para andar. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era percorrer seu corpo com o olhar, absorto nas curvas perfeitas, no quão macia sua pele parecia ser de longe. E no quanto o subir e descer dos seus seios, acompanhando sua respiração, tinha o poder de me hipnotizar.

- Você é tão linda – sussurrei, sem conseguir me conter. Sabia que a minha voz estava beirando a devoção, completamente esquecido da minha intenção de manter Bella submissa como ela gostava, mas não era algo que eu conseguisse controlar. – Tenho medo de piscar e você desaparecer.

- E por isso vai me deixar aqui esperando pelo seu toque até criar teias? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, cruzando os braços sob os seios, fazendo-os parecerem maiores.

Não consegui deixar de rir, finalmente conseguindo esboçar alguma reação que não incluía a mim babando por ela, e aproveitei o embalo para tentar dar um passo em sua direção. Funcionou. Mais três passos e eu estava quase colado a ela, chegando a sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo.

- Edward, me toque! – ela ordenou num tom firme, e eu franzi o cenho diante da inversão de papéis, mas fui incapaz de não obedecê-la.

Reverente, ergui uma mão em direção ao seu pescoço, tocando seu maxilar de leve com o polegar, e então desci mais, chegando ao seu colo, para só então cobrir um seio, sentindo a pele macia sob minha palma.

Sua pele arrepiou ao meu toque, seus mamilos ficando ainda mais túmidos. Como se atraída por um imã, minha boca logo se apossou do outro seio, enquanto eu continuava estimulando o outro com a mão. As mãos de Bella se dirigiram à minha nuca, segurando minha cabeça com força no lugar, enquanto da sua boca escapavam gemidos e lamúrias, às vezes deixando meu nome ser ouvido.

- Edward – ela gemeu, agora tentando puxar minha cabeça para cima, afastando-a dos seus seios, mas eu não estava pronto para parar ainda. – Edward! – Bella chamou com mais firmeza dessa vez, apesar do seu tom arfante, agora puxando minha cabeça pelos cabelos. Quando nossos olhares estavam na mesma altura, ela respirou fundo e assumiu uma expressão quase controlada. – Desce mais um pouco com essa boca.

Eu quase ri do seu tom. Era como se ela quisesse ordenar que eu fizesse o que ela queria, ao mesmo tempo em que implorava. Bella definitivamente não estava acostumada a dominar.

Afastei algumas mechas de cabelo com as duas mãos, deixando seu rosto livre, e mantive minhas mãos paradas ao lado do seu rosto, encarando-a determinado.

- Você vai ter que implorar para que eu faça isso – devolvi, diferente dela conseguindo ser constante na ordem.

Eu não estava acostumado em assumir uma postura tão dominante, mas se era assim que Bella gostava, então eu faria. Por Bella, eu faria qualquer coisa.

Mais uma vez ela arfou e seu corpo estremeceu, seu olhar brilhando intensamente.

- Por favor, Edward – ela implorou, deslizando suas mãos pelos meus braços a partir das minhas mãos que continuavam ao lado do seu rosto. – Por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Primeiro você vai ter que me dar o que acha que merece receber – sussurrei, só então soltando seu rosto e contornei seu corpo, parando às suas costas. Ousando talvez até mais do que deveria, deslizei uma mão pelas suas costas, chegando à sua nádega. Mas, ao invés de apertá-la apenas para sentir sua textura, tudo que eu fiz foi desferir um tapa suave, ouvindo um fraco "slapt" ecoando na adega. Quando pensei que talvez tivesse ido longe demais, me empolgando mais do que deveria na minha posição de dominador, Bella me surpreendeu com um arfar alto, seguido de um gemido estrangulado, e suas pernas chegaram a estremecer, como se ameaçassem ceder sob o seu peso.

Meu membro reagiu diante daquela reação, pulando feliz como se quisesse ser o próximo a causar aquela reação nela. Como se ele quisesse ter uma mão para bater na sua outra nádega.

- Bella – chamei, me recostando no barril onde antes ela tinha estado sentada. Quando ela me olhou por sobre o ombro, foi um movimento suave, mal movendo o corpo como se tivesse medo de ser repreendida. – Venha aqui.

Devagar, ela ficou de frente para mim, andando meio trôpega em minha direção, até parar à minha frente.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer para merecer o que tanto quer – falei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, encarando-a com a expressão que eu tentei deixar algo próximo a "sou seu único dono". – Faça!

Bella não titubeou em obedecer, se ajoelhando imediatamente entre as minhas pernas, pegando logo meu membro com a sua mão, guiando-o em seguida à sua boca pequena e rosada.

Sorte minha que ela estava muito concentrada no que fazia, ou teria visto minha postura de chefão ir para o ralo. Meus braços caíram pesadamente ao lado do meu corpo e eu tive que apoiar as mãos no barril às minhas costas para não cair. Um "porra" escapou entre os meus dentes, num som que mais parecia um rosnado, quando ela colocou quase tudo dentro da boca, para então tirar lentamente, só para colocar dentro novamente, dessa vez deixando ainda menos de fora.

Minha cabeça tombou para trás, completamente perdido no prazer, mas assim que eu vi a burrada que estava fazendo, voltei a cabeça para frente, cravando meus olhos em seus movimentos. De jeito nenhum iria perder aquele espetáculo.

Bella me chupava com uma maestria que eu sabia que não demoraria a me fazer gozar. Mas me obriguei a me controlar, apesar disso causar tanta dor quanto prazer. Eu apenas não queria que acabasse assim tão rápido.

- Você... já fez por merecer – murmurei, puxando-a para cima por um braço, e me abaixei rapidamente para pegar minha camisa no chão, estendendo-a sobre o barril de madeira. – Sente!

E lá estava a obediência inabalada, seu corpo reagindo à minha ordem instintivamente.

Puxei-a pelas pernas para a ponta do barril, obrigando-a a apoiar as mãos no espaço livre às suas costas, inclinando seu corpo levemente para trás, de forma a não perder o equilíbrio. O movimento só serviu para deixar seus seios empinados, e eu não perdi tempo em abocanhar um a um.

Mas não dediquei tanto tempo quanto queria aos dois, tamanha era a urgência que eu tinha em lhe dar o mesmo prazer que ela tinha me proporcionado.

Porém, assim que cheguei ao seu umbigo, eu parei, olhando para cima para encontrar seus olhos.

- Peça – ordenei, lembrando de assumir a postura que ela queria.

E Bella não me decepcionou.

- Me chupa – ela implorou, mordendo o lábio inferior logo em seguida.

Ela sendo assim tão boazinha e se comportando tão bem... Como eu poderia lhe negar uma recompensa?

Desci de uma vez para o seu sexo, ouvindo-a soltar um som de surpresa e prazer com a minha pressa, mas logo a seguir, tudo que eu ouvi foram gemidos.

Minha boca devorava seus lábios com urgência, sentindo seu gosto doce em minha língua, sugando todo mel que ela poderia me oferecer. Tudo ali era meu e eu tomaria para mim.

Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer fazendo sexo oral em alguém antes. Mas em Bella, chupá-la tinha a capacidade de me deixar ainda mais duro, e suas reações só intensificavam isso. Quando meus dentes roçaram seu clitóris, ela soltou um pequeno grito de prazer, sua mão logo em seguida agarrando meus cabelos com tanta força que eu cheguei a pensar que ficaria careca em breve. Mas quando seu corpo começou a estremecer, denunciando o orgasmo que não tardaria a chegar, me forcei a parar de brincar com o seu ponto mais sensível, voltando a subir com os beijos pelo seu ventre, e logo chegava aos seus seios novamente.

Era a nossa primeira vez, e eu só permitiria que ela gozasse comigo dentro dela.

Sem pressa, ainda chupando seus seios, me ajustei melhor entre suas pernas, e apenas quando estava posicionado em sua entrada, ergui o rosto para encará-la.

E eu nem precisei falar nada. Bella já sabia o que fazer.

- Por favor, Edward. Faz amor comigo.

_Amor_.

Aquela simples palavra me paralisou por um instante. Eu amava Bella. Não era só sexo para mim. Apesar de estar me comportando como um bruto, como ela queria, isso não mudava o que eu sentia por ela. Eu amava aquela mulher em meus braços e precisava fazer com que ela percebesse isso em cada um dos meus gestos. Faria isso do meu jeito, de agora em diante. Ao menos por alguns minutos.

Minha mão que antes estava no seu quadril, se dirigiu à sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para perto do meu, até que nossos lábios estivessem colados.

Devagar, usando todos os meus músculos para refrear meus impulsos mais selvagens, me deixei deslizar para dentro dela, sentindo centímetro por centímetro me recebendo com um calor que chegava a queimar.

Suguei seu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que a preenchia por completo e me deixei ficar ali por alguns segundos, parado, apenas sentindo-a.

Encostei minha testa à sua novamente, respirando com dificuldade, vendo-a no mesmo estado, e só saí desse meu estado de letargia quando seu sexo se contraiu ao redor do meu membro, como se exigisse por atenção. E, novamente, quando Bella pedia, tudo que eu podia fazer era obedecer.

Comecei os movimentos lentamente, saindo por completo, voltando para dentro dela em seguida, só para tornar a sair e entrar de novo. Repeti o movimento devagar por alguns minutos, até que a urgência voltou aos nossos corpos, e lentidão não era mais algo aceito ali.

A mão que antes estava em sua cintura, se firmou em seu quadril, e eu passei a me mover cada vez mais rápido dentro dela, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo sôfrego, que não durou muito quando nós dois tivemos que buscar por ar.

Agora me movia tão rápido que o barril embaixo de nós começou a ranger, e eu temi que ele se espatifasse a qualquer momento.

Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, puxei Bella de cima dele, saindo rapidamente de dentro dela, enquanto a posicionava de costas para mim.

- Apoie as mãos no barril – ordenei, voltando à postura de líder, sabendo que isso a deixaria ainda mais excitada.

E Bella prontamente obedeceu.

Inclinei seu corpo um pouco para frente e só então voltei a me posicionar na sua entrada, penetrando-a de uma vez agora. Retomei o mesmo ritmo de antes, entrando e saindo tão rápido quanto era possível.

Olhando para sua bunda assim empinada, branquinha e tão disponível, não consegui me conter. Deslizando a mão lentamente por sua pele macia, antes de erguê-la e então baixá-la com força, dando outro tapa em sua nádega, dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

Seu gemido alto levou um sorriso aos meus lábios e eu fiz uma nota mental para usar esse fetiche de Bella em outra oportunidade. Porque, no momento, eu estava perto demais de gozar para conseguir pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no prazer que estava sentindo.

O corpo de Bella voltou a ser dominado por tremores, e dessa vez eu não impedi que seu orgasmo chegasse, tendo apenas que me controlar para não gozar dentro dela, sem a porra da camisinha que tinha esquecido no meu quarto.

- Edward! – ela gritou no meio de um gemido, seu corpo agora estremecendo tão fortemente que fazia o barril vibrar sob suas mãos igualmente trêmulas. A segurei forte pelo quadril, dando uma última e potente estocada, sentindo seu sexo me apertando com tanta força que chegava a causar dor.

Seu corpo começou a relaxar depois de alguns segundos e só então eu saí de dentro dela.

- Não se mova – ordenei quando ela tentou se erguer, e imediatamente seu corpo ficou rígido.

Levei uma mão ao meu membro, sentindo o líquido de Bella lubrificando-o completamente, e comecei a me masturbar, com pressa de vir logo. Não levou nem meio minuto e eu já gozava como nunca, jatos longos e fortes derramando sobre as nádegas rosadas – uma mais que a outra, graças ao meu tapa.

Foi a minha vez de relaxar depois que o último jato era liberado, meu peito apoiado em suas costas suadas por alguns instantes.

Suspirando, ergui meu corpo novamente, trazendo o de Bella junto, e a girei, de forma a ficar de frente para mim. Afastando uma mecha que havia grudado em seu rosto suado, cobri seus lábios com os meus num beijo lento e delicado. O corpo de Bella parecia ter perdido as forças, mas ela conseguiu envolver meu pescoço com seus braços, infiltrando suas mãos nos meus cabelos, enquanto eu a mantinha em pé com uma mão rodeando sua cintura.

- Eu amo você, Bella – murmurei contra a sua boca. – Mais que tudo. Sempre vou amar.

- Eu sei – ela murmurou de volta, antes de voltar a me beijar, mais intensa do que eu estava sendo antes.

"Eu sei." Nenhum "eu também te amo" ou ao menos um "eu me sinto assim também", como falavam as pessoas que tinham medo de dizer as palavras, mas eu não me importava. Sabia que Bella tinha me amado há um tempo, e sabia que ela não se sentia mais assim. Mas eu tinha esperado oito anos para ficar com ela e tinha conseguido. Bella era minha agora. Tinha conseguido fazê-la terminar um namoro que pensara ser o meu fim. Tinha conseguido fazê-la admitir que me queria. E disso ao "eu amo você para sempre" era só um passo. Um passo longo e que teria que ser dado com calma, mas se tinha uma coisa que tinha, e de sobra, era paciência.

Acho que no caminho eu seria chamado de idiota, bundão, bobão, veado e todos esses adjetivos que Bella tinha me chamado hoje. O que eu posso fazer se fico assim quando estou apaixonado? Pode não ser o tipo de amor convencional, mas desde quando o meu relacionamento com ela poderia ser chamado de comum? Desde quando, sendo mais amplo, qualquer amor pode ser chamado assim. Amor é amor e pronto. Vai além de qualquer diferença, seja de sexo, raça, idade ou o que for. Vai até mesmo além dos limites da razão. Porque é com o coração que se ama e não com a mente. E eu amava aquela mulher submissa em meus braços.

Faria tudo no seu tempo. Seria dominante. Realizaria seu fetiche de tapas com mais prazer do que deveria. Porque eu sabia, no fundo, no fundo, que nunca seria o dominante completamente, estando com Bella. Porque, com ela, eu sempre seria o submisso. Faria o que ela quisesse, como sempre tinha sido.

Aquele era o meu jeito de amar. Era o meu tipo de amor. Certo ou errado, era meu.

** FIM **


End file.
